The Finest Thing Money Can't Buy
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: OC/fleur Kai a girl that loves and cares about animals and her friends, is thrown into a world of danger, fun, fame and... love? On hold till writer's block is gone for this story This story is now being rewritten will be deleted when I have finished editing it! ON HOLD
1. character info

**The finest thing money can't buy.**

Neko-chan: ok people I am writing something new yes I am continuing with my other but I had this in my mind as well :P

Basic info about this story it's an OC/fleur femslash, yuri whatever you want to call it. Takes part during goblet of fire.

Character Info

Name: Kai Cattus Hayashi

Gender: female

Age: 15

Birthday: October 31st 1979

Race: ½ witch, ½ demon (not telling what kind :P)

Looks: black hair with red streaks in it length to about her shoulder blade, one ice blue eye the other red with a gold outline slit eye normally covered with her fringe, about 5ft 7 still growing. Pale skin. Has cat ears and tail black and dark brown striped

House: Gryffindor

Personality: likes to keep to herself a lot often seen sitting by herself or with the golden trio, bubbly and fun if you are a close friend of hers plays pranks with the twins a lot as she supplies them with some muggles stuff. She mingles with all of the houses and they accept this and respect her for that. Since she refuses to wear the schools uniform and every time they force her to wear it, the uniform disappears, gets burned or ends in the lake, so the professors have given up on making her wear it and let her wear her own clothes with her house badge on it. loves all animals and they seem to love her understands her more then other she can talk to them.

Clothing: long black jeans that has chains and her wand holder in, with many pockets to keep things in like sweets and toys, normal button up white long sleeve shirt with the Gryffindor badge on, Gryffindor tie but with pins and chains in it, black studded collar, a black hoodie with a cat on the back un zipped, at winter she has a cape to go around her black with fire rat fur inside to keep her warm, Fingerless leather gloves.

Tattoos/ piercings : a small enchanted black wingless dragon on her left arm that moves and talks, tongue pierced, her ears done twice and once on top of her ears.

Jewellery: a black necklace with a bottle tied around it with some liquid inside, a hoop earring on top with ruby and topaz studs in the bottom.

Weapons: Wand: wood, Japanese blood Oak Core, Kraken Horn with a lace of thestral hair. a katana that only she can use can flames up if you pump your magic in to it. A dagger made from a dragon fang in a hidden pocket of her hoodie.

Skill: skilled in all magic equally, has Metamorphmagus but can't control it sometimes, taught how to use a sword and hand to hand combat, Able to talk to animals and understand their feeling.

Pets/familiars: Black phoenix named Kage, a white Abraxan named sliver and a three tailed fox sliver coloured named light.

Friends: the twins, Fred and George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Cho, Luna and some others.

Enemies: Draco, her father, any Malfoys, any one that hurts her friends and any one that's has the dark mark.

Small information about her: her age is 15 but her body seem to be of a 17 as her demon blood causes her to grow faster, has an animagus form of a panther, has two other forms that she does not want to show people as she can't control it yet, travels about to different places in the holiday to avoid coming home. Always seen with her mp3 with her so she can listen to music, likes to have a talk to the ghosts and portraits in the school when she feel she wants to be alone.


	2. Chapter 1 back to school

**The finest thing money can't buy**

Neko-chan: first chapter yays I think and I hope this will go well don't kill me if you don't like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter but I do own my character :P

3rd person pov

In the crowded area of London in St Pancras station stood a young girl looking the age of 17, around her was people from a range of ages, the young to the old. Sighing to herself she looked towards the space of platform 9 and 10, then to her cart full of what seem books, trunks and an empty bird cage, that shined once in a while the sunlight hit the cage.

Looking about she saw no one about and she headed towards the pillar that stood between there and ran straight forward, disappearing from sight of people and their watching eyes. Platform 9 and ¾ her ride to her home for the rest of the year, smiling at the large black and red train in front of her made her life feel more meaning full each time she came back to the school. To see the people that she loved and the place that could bring peace to her life.

"Hey Kai over here" a voice made her turn her head around to the source of the voice, seeing a tall red head grinning waving his arm over the heads of the waves and crowds of the people. She smiled and quickly walked toward him, pulling her cart along with her. "Hey Fred! Where's George?" asked Kai, grinning to herself and gave a quick but strong bear hug to the boy making him grunt, as Fred explains that George was with their mother talking pointing in the general way that his family and the others were. With Kai looking in that area she sees most of her friends there grinning, her eyes connected with the only female red head that was there, making her wave politely and smile.

The train whistled signalling everyone to get on, Kai smiled and waved her friend to go on first as she shrunk her thing and placed them into the safety of her pocket, leaving a trunk left for her to pick up and carry on board the train. It was not that she did not trust the house elves that live at Hogwarts, heck she even talks to them and helps them with some things, but she liked to keep her things close to her.

As she got on the train and started looking for a carriage with her friends or one for herself, she bumped into some friends and had small talk with them as she continued walking along the train, swaying her long cat-like tail along to an unknown beat she was humming. Stopping at one carriage her cat ears picked up on a voice and she listening into to what was going on "I can't believe it Harry that he lose… that his team lost to the Irish of all teams!" smirking at the voice she opened the door and spoke "Ron Weasley are you trying to say something about the Irish since if you do you better stop right there!" the red head boy choked on the sweet what ever he stuff in and coughed loudly to get in down. While Kai laugh out loudly at her friend's reaction and sat down next to Ginny. Grinning with happiness with her tail and ears showing actions that you would see a cat would have if it was happy.

"Hey Ginny how are you my friend? I got a present for you from my last trip" question Kai and pulled out a beautiful gold and red clip of a butterfly from her pocket, then clipped into her hair "there now you don't need to keep pushing your hair back behind your ear" grinned Kai as Ginny, blushed at the clip in her hair and smiled brightly back at her " thanks Kai I love it" as they smiled and she gave Kai a quick hug, Hermione looked up from her book, she was reading and saw Kai and asked "where did you go this time Kai?"

"Oooh Hermione, it was one of the best places I have ever been to! There was so much to do in there. I got many gifts for all of you, even for the ghosts and portraits! I went to Canada then to Alaska, there was so many animals that I saw so cute but mine are the best" Kai talked about her travels for the summer and the others traded stories with her.

"guys its time we got changed" Hermione spoke, the guys left the carriage to get changed while the girls stayed "oh Ginny careful with the clip I enchanted it so the butterfly will move and sparkle gold and red" as soon as she said that the butterfly started flapping its wings and scattered glitter into the air making it smell like rose. Kai clapped in joy and tried to catch the glitter with her tail and hands.

As all of them giggles they walked out the train as they met with the guys going towards the rowing boats, as she walked pass Hargid she smiled at him and waved, seeing this he waved back and lead the first years to the boats. "Hey where she going" she heard a first year said, she understood that you only get to go in the boat in the first year and the rest you have to be pulled by the carriages. But she didn't like the carriages too dull for her as she like to talk and chat to the animals, unlike the thestrals seems too busy pulling them.

"See you guys at the table" she smiled to her friends and walked off to a boat by itself, the boat that she always goes on by herself as the water creatures that were in the lake like to swim next to her boat and follow her towards the school and talk to her. Seeing the boat itself, was not like the others that the first years have, no hers was a fishing boat, small but comfy, the boat that she found and repaired in her free time to travel about on the lake to talk to her watery friends.

As climbed in the boat moved by itself and she dipped her hand into the murky lake she felt a nip on her hand, looking in she saw a kelpie looking at her and drifting its head above water. Smiling she patted the head of the water horse and spoke "hey there boy how are you?" scratching its muzzle it neighed happily and helped move the boat faster as they had small chatter. She was happy to be back to the place she loved so much and calmly stoked the horses mane.

feeling the boat but on shore she started to get on land she patted the horse and gave it some meat for the help she got from it as it slowly when but in to the lake and dropped it head back into the murky water and swam away. Quietly she walked up to the castle and into the halls, she pulled out her headphones and place on into her ear and gently hummed to the music that was playing in her ear. As she entered into the main hall she looked and she saw the enchanted ceiling and looking ahead at the stool where the sorting hat stood and behind that was the teacher's table, waving at the teacher's and the hat she got a reply from the hat at it jumped up a bit and the teacher's waved and smiled back, while Snape… well he just glared at her, she guessing that he still not happy with the prank she did on him.

Grinning sheepishly at this she sat down next to Ginny and Harry "hey guys" she whispered the others smiled and greeted her, as they all talked about what they are going to do and what's going to happen they all become quiet when they all heard the first years come in and the sorting hats mouth about to move as his song was about to start, Kai quickly pulled out her headphone to listen fully to the song.

Here's to all and what to see,

As I am the sorting hat you see,

No secrets are un told,

No looks un seen,

I have seen it all my friend,

From your parents to their parents,

Come place me on your head,

Don't be a fear as I'm the sorting hat you see,

Where will you be,

In Gryffindor, where you can find courage in,

Or are you book smart? Then ravenclaw is right for you,

Cunning and slick there you belong in slytherin,

hard worker? Hufflepuff is the way for you,

come up now away you see,

I will place you in places you need to be,

If I can't I will eat myself,

Just try me as I am the sorting hat of Hogwart's school. 

Giggling at the looks of the first year, Kai placed her hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing louder. As the sorting began she sighed and thought what she will have to go tomorrow. Thinking along the lines she felt a poke in her side as she looked Ginny grinned at her pointing to her hair as she looked the butter fly was flapping its wings slowly to let a burst of aromas near the two as the laughed quietly at themselves.

"Now I have something to say, the house cup will not be played this year"Dumbledore spoke, "you have to be joking!" shouted out George, but was quickly quieted by a glare from Kai and sat down grinning sheepishly at her scratching the back of his head. "I'm afraid I'm not joking Mr weasley, but do not fear this year we have the honour on hosting the triwizard tournament!" answered Dumbledore. "now let the feast begin enjoy" he smiled.

As they all ate and chatted Kai over heard the voice of their house ghost "Nick my friend how have you been this summer" questioned Kai in a friendly manner "Ah the days have been fine Kai but the headless band have yet again rejected me, Oh the house elves have out done themselves again this year" a knife dropped down to the floor and Kai looked over to Hermione "what's wrong girl?" "They use slave labour to make this food! I can't believe that" Chuckling quietly at this face as she knows that the elves that live here are free to leave when ever they want as she has many talks with them while she goes down to the kitchen to have a snack or two.

Suddenly Kai felt one of her pockets heat up, she reached in to pull out a letter with a wax sealed more in it "what's that Kai?" question Harry shrugging at him she opened the letter with her pocket knife and started reading.

Dear Kai,

I would like to talk to you in my office, after the feast has happen please come when you are told to leave.

Dumbledore.

Nodding at the letter and placed it into her pocket, she continued on eating and places some of the sweets on the table into her pockets. As the plates began to disappear and the food gone, everyone walked toward the main doors and left, with the first years following the older ones. Kai sidestepped to get out the way and moved toward Dumbledore's office, as she walked there she felt her pocket heat up again and pulled put a scrap of scroll saying 'lemon drops'. Saying the password to the gargoyle and walked in and she saw Fawkes chirping on his stand.

"Ah Ms. Hayashi please come sit, lemon drop?" asked her headmaster, shaking her head, while she sat down "no thank you, sir I have something better then lemon drops, sherbet lemon drops. Care to try one sir?" as she held out a bag of them Dumbledore carefully pulled one out and popped it into his mouth. "Sir as much as I like this as a normal chat, but I'm afraid this is not I am thinking?" questioned Kai.

Smiling at the girl in front of him he spoke "right as always Ms. Hayashi, you are correct I am giving you a bit more information about the tournament, as the other two schools will come I will have place an age line around the goblet of fire for people who are under 17 to stop them going in as people have lose lives doing this" " I see and I can go over it as my physical body is 17 but my age is 15, since of what I am and you can't find a spell strong enough to stop me from going over unless you want every sixth-years to not compete? Am I right?" as Dumbledore laughed at how truly clever the girl was he nodded "Now I know I can't stop you from competing in this tournament, but if you do understand the actions that you will have to take up."

Nodding at this Kai stands up to leave but places the bag of sweets down before "Good night sir and please tell my head of house I'm staying with my friend's outside tonight since it's a beautiful night" smiled Kai. Chuckling at this request from the young girl in front of him, he nodded and waved goodnight to her.

Walking outside close to the forbidden forest she whistled and out came a huge yet beautiful pure white horse, its wings slowed down to a steady beat and shined in the moonlight as it came to a stop in front of Kai. "Hey there girl missed me?" she questioned the horse stoking its muzzle and gently making it sit. As the horse neighed and nipped at her owners hair happily, as unicorns began to come out from the forest and sat down closely towards the girl, giving her warmth and heat that she needed. "Good night guys see you in the morning." She gently smiled at her forest friends and cuddled up to Sliver, as the horse wrapped a wing protectly around her and lied her head against her owner's neck, Kai wrapped her cape gently around her and drifted to the lands of dreams, thinking home as last…

Neko-chan: there done finally the next chapter will be up when ever


	3. Chapter 2 Taking a dip in the lake

**Chapter 2**

Neko-chan: yay off to another chapter :P

Kai's pov

Waking up to the sunlight hitting my eyes, I place my arm over them to shield it from the blinding light that told me that it was morning, looking about the unicorns was standing and walking about and feeding, while Sliver was feeding with them. As I stood up looking at the animals smiling at a unicorn that trotted up to me, it placed a flower halo on my head. I giggled and I patted its muzzles "thank you little one, Sliver it's time to go say goodbye." As soon as she heard that she neighed to the unicorns as they go back into the forest.

Jumping on to Sliver's back, she ran towards the castle with me pressing my body against her feeling her heartbeat going faster, looking up from her mane I saw the castle and patted her neck to tell her to slow down in a trot. Slowing down near the entrance I urged her forward into the castle.

As we walked passed some first years, they gasped at sliver and whispered to each other saying 'that's huge', 'who's that and why she on a horse' things like that made me giggle, I looked ahead and saw the main hall and had Sliver push the doors open, looking about I saw a few early first year… I guess they don't want to be late or lost, scanning about I paused on a blonde girl with the Ravenclaw uniform on, and grinning to myself I urged Sliver towards her.

"Hey Luna!" I called to her from sliver as she kneeled down besides her, Luna giggled at me as I sway my tail from side to side. "hello Kai, I see you brought Sliver inside with you again" she smiled at me, nodding to that I chuckled at this fact, the teacher always try to get Sliver outside when I'm inside, as she loves to be near me and after the 3rd year of trying the have given up just like the have given up making me wear uniform.

"Hey Kai, food here!" As I heard these words I quickly wave goodbye to Luna and made Sliver go to the table, jumping off her I got into a seat next to Harry. Harry chuckled at me, as I grab a piece of bread with my tail and gave it to Sliver, I chuckled at the way Hermione looks at Ron when he is eating, "Ronald must you eat with your mouth open, its awful I don't think we want to see your half chewed food" Sliver neighed and clicked her hooves on the stone floor "Hahaha!, I think your right Sliver you do have better manners then him" I laughed out loud, hearing this Ron, grumbled and started to chewed with his mouth closed.

"the post is here" said Ginny, as I looked up I saw many owls flying about, then I spot him holding out my arm I felt Kage my phoenix land on it, grinning at him I cooed and scratched under his chin "Hey boy got any mail for me?" he squawked back shaking his head as I gently pat him and Harry giving him a bit of bacon, as he nips at the bacon I placed him on the table and turned to Hermione where she had the newspaper "Anything good?" she shook her head, as I sighed.

I heard Sliver move as McGonagall, tried to get passed but failed to, nodding a thank you to Sliver, she continued towards us "here is your time table" nodding a thank you to her as I ate a slice of bacon, before Kage steals it off my plate. She walked off handing the others theirs as I felt something warm on my lap.

Looking down I saw, Light and picking her up "Aww I'm sorry love did mama forget about you?" she squeaked and pawed my chest, she must be hungry so I pulled out a bottle of milk for the kit and fed her "Hey Kai who's that?" Ginny asked looking down at Light "This little one, is Light her mother Mist couldn't take care of her because she has too many and her mate is died, so I told her I take her in and let her live with me in a cabin that I have near where I found her" Light popped the bottle out her mouth and looked at me, giggling I stoked her head. "well guys its time for lesson soon we should go." Ron opened his mouth and asked "what about your animals will they follow you?" staring at him like he grew another head "what do you think Ron, Sliver will follow me anywhere, Kage will go hunt and Light is still a kit I can't leave her… and the teachers can try to stop this but we all know what will happen" I grinned at the fact and placed a headphone into my ear as I walked along and my tail swings to the beat of Distance by may J.

1 month later…

As my lesson was cancelled for the day I had free time to do whatever I want till the other schools arrived here, so I got my boat out and when to the lake, anybody who saw me must of thought I was mad, but I love this weather the rain odd enough I loved being wet and I knew the weather was going to change as the muggle news told me, that later today would be clear.

As I looked about on the lake I saw the merpeople swimming about and every so often popping their heads out to wave to me then go back swimming, sighing I wanted my family with me but they don't like the rain, Kage being a fire based animal and the other two don't like their fur or feathers wet.

The rain started to lessen and as a cloud parted I looked up and saw... Some Abraxans..? But aren't they from France, that means it must be pulling a carriage from that school, I guess Sliver will be happy seeing some of her own kind instead of the unicorns that we see a lot. Sliver's different from other Abraxans as she is pure white with blue eyes, whiles other are black eyes and light skin colour with blue wings... Shrugging at this fact, I didn't care Sliver's is sliver to me and that will not change.

Looking a bit back I saw a large carriage, four wooden wheels, blue and with beautiful gold ivy all around the carriage. The size was as big as a house it size no wonder it needed those horses to pull it then. Suddenly, my boat began to rock and a huge wave clashed into it causing me and my boat to capsize over into the lake, spitting out the murky water from my mouth I saw a large pirate type boat on the lake, I huffed and hooked my arm around a nearby water serpent as it swam me to shore.

Sighing at the fact that I am late and wet, I walked quickly darted to the hall, knowing that the schools haven't gone in yet, I opened the doors of the entrance way to school to see a shadow behind me, Madam Maxime a famous headmistress in France "pardon me Madam" as I opened the doors and held them open for her and her students to walk in, I heard, giggles and saw smiles from the girls behind her, "quietz girlz don' be rude to ze kin' boy" blinking at this fact that I was called a boy, shrugging at the fact I let it go as I some times mistaken at one " can you young boy take moi to yourz 'eadmuster?" she asked politely in her heavy French accent, nodding to this, she talked in french which I catched 'follow us till we reach the hall door and wait there till I tell you to come in?' I think that what she said...

As I had madam Maxime and her students follow me towards Dumbledore, I looked at the main hall door and waited for her to finish talking to them, as I pushed open the doors I heard everyone gasp at my enter whispering why I was there, some said I was in trouble... What a laugh! I was late and escorting a headmistress to my headmaster, stopping at Dumbledore I bowed and stepped a side letting the two greet each other.

"Ah madam Maxime, how are you? And why is Kai with you?" he questioned, he calls me Kai as I told him not to call me by my surname unless its just the two of us, "ah thiz yung boi, kindly opened, te 'oor for moi, even though' he waz rushing to get 'ere and still kin' escorted moi, to you" my headmaster chuckled and awarded Me 20 house points, and dismissed me to my table.

As I sat down I mumbled a spell under my breath causing me to dry, I took a seat next to Hermione "where were you and why were you up there?" "I when swimming in the lake and escorted that lady over there" pointing at the headmistress. Looking at me strangely and thought nothing much about it, she and the rest carried on looking at the front.

"I present to you all the way from France Beauxbatons!" as soon as I heard that the students that school open the door and rushed in, a group of girls walks gracefully down the hall, stopping every so to sigh at some people, then they let out some magical butterflies giggling as one flew and landed on my nose, I caught my eye with a young woman, blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. "Bloody hell" Ron said when he saw her and the girl's dance, "Ron stop drooling over people" I smirked as her quickly shut his mouth.

"Now the son's of the cold Drumstang!" banging of staff could be heard and I whimpered as this, my ears can't take that so I pressed my ears hard against my head to stop the noise getting to me. After that happened I lifted my ears back up, just as Ron turned into a fan girl and squealed "look Harry its him! It's Viktor Krum," with his voice going high pitched and that I couldn't take it and fell out of my seat, glaring at the boy, and ran off to sit next to Cho in Raveclaw as the hall watched my actions and smiled at it.

I was to always known to cheer people up no matter what, as I took my seat next to Cho I saw the Beauxbatons still wrapped up in their scarves and coats, "So Kai why are you here?" I grunted at the question Luna asked me and replied "damn Ron was going all fan girl mode when he saw Viktor, made my ears hurts so much" I pouted at her as she and some Beauxbatons girls giggled at me. I moved my cat ears till I felt a small gently hand scratch them making me purr in happiness "seem like you got a fan Kai" I mmmed at Cho as she giggled back at me and my actions, looking at the hand it connected to a young girl that looked about 7, she saw me look at her and looked down "I am sozz'" chuckling at this I patted her head and asked "would you like to sit next to me?" swaying my tail from side to side.

She nodded and pulled someone to sit next to her " thiz iz moi, sistor fleur" smiling at her I looked up, tilting my head to the side, "fleur iz not use to ze weat'er 'ere I don' think any of us are" shivered the girl "well I can fix that hun" pulling my wand out I place a warming spell on the girls, as the all looked thankful to me and took off their coats and scarves. "tank you umm?" "Kai my name's Kai and yours and some of your friends are?" I grinned at a tall brunette with hazel eyes, she blushed at me.

"my nom iz Claire, the one sitting next to you iz Gabby and ze two nex to moi iz Bella and Rachel" smiling and I nodded at them I heard Dumbledore say "let the feast begin" as those words came up I saw the food appear.. but a bit different must to make the other student feel more like home I guess… looking up I saw them all stare in awe, giggling at this I snapped my fingers "girls time to eat" I grinned, and grabbed a steak and started to see. Sunddenly I heard a light whimper and a pawing on my leg looking down I see Light almost in tears with one of her tails ruffled up… making it look like someone has pulled it.

I quickly scooped up my kit and hushed her, forgetting about my meal as Cho and Luna looked at me and Light "is there some wrong Kai?" I nodded my head at them and showed Light's tail "I think someone was hurting Light when she went out on one of her walks" I growled and held her closer to me "that person will pay dearly and I know who it was" Draco was what I was thinking… "Gabby can you hold her for me and feed her while I go and do something" she nodded happily taking Light and her bottle off me.

Standing up and walking to the Slytherin, standing over Viktor's shoulder, then Draco spoke "look fan girl Viktor's busy eating can't you be polite and leave, fan girls hey can't get rid of them" growling at this remark I answered " and you know how it like to have fan girls? Please I have more then you ever have and I'm not here to bother Vicky here I can do that later, I'm here to get pay back for Light" as I heard most of the hall gulp in fear as I am known for my temper, when it comes to my animals, as last time 'someone' tried to get Sliver killed for so called hurting him, I caused a huge argument with me and Lucius Malfoy making me win the case from the photos I took showing that Draco, pulling her wings causing her to go and nearly trample him.

"You know that hurting one of my family will cause you pain have you forgotten about you encounter with Sliver?" I question darkly, he gulped in fear of what I will do to him as I made my hand glow blue with fire and my temper got the better then me I struck at his neck and grabbed it, holding it tightly as the flames licks his skin but not burning it. "Touch one of my animals or any that lives here… you be gone from here understand? Boy" my voice turned deeper and my darkly, as my slit eye glowed brightly.

"Enough, Kai place to Mr. Malfoy down" looking at the side I saw Dumbledore looking at me with the other head teacher, sighing I dropped him on the floor and watched him scamper away like a insect he is "I'm sorry for the scene, I have caused you sirs and Madam but I will not apologize to Malfoy he injured a family member of mine and I will not stand to watch my kit suffer" I held in a growl as I bit down hold on my lip, clenching my hands together making my claws dig and cut through my skin.

"I understand Kai, we have seen you do many things for your family, I accept your apologize and so does the rest of the staff and guests" nodding at the answer I walked quietly back to the table, with whispers and pointing at me till I glared at them they would shut up.

Sitting down tried, I turned to the French students "I am sorry that you had to see that but my animals are not pets to me they are family, if one is injured by someone of their own fun my anger gets out of control" I spoke, picking up Light as she licked my cuts that I made. Feeling a hug from the side I looked and saw Cho, hugging me "don't worry Kai, Malfoy had it coming, he should of learnt his lesson last year when he tried to take Sliver away from you" smiling at her I nodded and blanked out for the rest of the feast, till I felt a tap on my shoulder "time to go Kai" nodding at this I headed the same way as the Beauxbatons "are yuz followin' uz Kai?" shaking my head at Claire "No I sometimes sleep outside with Sliver near the Forbidden Forest" nodding at this she walked along side of me "So are youz goin' to compete?" nodding my head "yeah I mean why not, who do you think your champion will be?" "fleur of couze she 'as ze best witch in ze school" nodding to this and chuckled, I saw Sliver next to the Beauxbaton carriage, hearing a gasp, I looked over to fleur "you like her this is Sliver the horse I was talking about"

She nodded blushing and headed in the carriage "goodnight, Kai" the first words that I heard from her came out, it made me shiver, I don't know in what way but I did. "goodnight Fleur, Claire everyone" as the all disappeared into the carriage, I slumped down next to Sliver and sighed "the days are going to get more exciting girl" as I stoked her muzzle and felt to sleep next to her…

Neko-chan: ok! Done I don't know what to say but I have done it a bit strange but ok I hope you like it and review please :D


	4. Chapter 3 Birthday Blues

Neko-chan: Here's another chapter… anyway I hope you have enjoyed it so far now enjoy the story! Oh yeah there will be Ron bashing because I don't really like him

3rd person pov

As the sun slowly came up from the horizon line glowing in warmth a young girl stretched out like a cat and yawned lightly covering her mouth as well, as she basked in the morning light and warmth she seem to glow in a peaceful orange around her, rubbing her eyes to chase away any sleep that still lurked in her.

She turned her head to the side and saw her beautiful winged horse, laying and resting beside her as the horse supported the weight of her body she felt Sliver stir and a large white wing came over her protectively as the horse snorted lightly and unconscious tighten her wing against her master, as Kai saw this she gently laughed at the actions and kissed the muzzle of her friend and family, while slowly the feathers of the wing as she watched them in awe as they glisten in the light from the morning dew.

She was snapped out of her daze as she heard a rustle in the trees above her there she saw a black owl standing up proudly, staring its liquid gold eyes at Kai it spread it wings and took off towards her and landed closely near her legs as she pushed Sliver's wing out the way to see the bird. 'Are you Kai?' the owl squawked quickly, blinking at this and nodded at the question the owl pulled out a envelope 'I believe I need to give you this then', she nodded at the owl and gave it a pellet for it trouble "I thank you ma'am".

As she watched the owl fly she looked carefully at the letter in her hand "there is no mark or name and it smells … like the North Sea and of someone I know?" She murmured as she sniffed it and thought for a moment, then her eyes snapped open wide and ripped open the letter quickly and begin to read.

Dear Kai,

This maybe of a shock to you that you are getting a letter from me… Ha! What am I kidding myself of course your shock a letter from your dear old friend! Little old me, well I'm writing to you as you have stop writing to me! It's quite lonely without your letter and your gifts in this horrid place. Now I do hope I get out here soon and as soon as I do I will come and visit you… are better yet you visit me! Oh that will be fun, would you bring me some of those cookies that you baked for me last time you visited me? Oh and happy birthday!

Yours truthfully and thankfully

Bellatrix

P.S I'm sorry that I didn't write back to you as the Aurors, seem to not give me a quill every time I ask for one, they are so mean!

As Kai chuckled in joy she was happy to have her friend back for good, as she was placed the letter in to her pocket, then it click it was her birthday she laugh out in joy as a old friend had to remember trust Trixy to do that, smiling she pocketed the letter.

Kai's pov

I can't believe it, Trixy is back in my life again, as I smiled in joy I heard the door of the carriage open up and out stepped… Fleur "bonjour, Kai… you arz up 'arly?" that voice again makes me shiver "yeah I normally get up at this time" looking at my muggle pocket watch it told me that it was 6:30 and lessons was cancelled as today people will place their names into the goblet and they are getting them out at dinner "anyways why are you awake?" I questioned the blonde girl? No woman…

"I heard laughin' from out 'ere, waz it yo'?" nodding at this "I was laughing because today is my birthday I turn 15 today I forgot till I got this letter" I grinned at her and patted my pocket, as I see her eyes widen in shock, I heard some rustling from the forest I placed myself in front of Fleur so the animal would not hurt her, then a herd of unicorn came out and the elder came in front of me.

As I quickly bowed to him, he neighed to stop me kneeling "stop young one, you don't need to bow to us we treat you like kin we have brought you two gifts" as I saw Fleur stare in awe at the elder, I heard a gasp as I quickly turned round to see Claire, Rachel, Bella and Gabby. "Did tha' unicorn 'ust talk?" squeaked Bella, "Ah you young ladies are from France, I thank you for being our young ones friends she has need more then just us creatures" the elder bowed.

"Grandpa! How can you say that you are my family, you should know that I'm too stubborn to leave you" I spoke to the Elder as I hugged he's strong neck, he snorted at me and neighed into the back of the herd "Kai, here are your gifts I hope you enjoy them" as me and the girls saw come out the shadows was a young female Unicorn with bracelet in its mouth "this young mare is Apollo, she can turn into a human form and be with you, when you feel alone and need human company and the bracelet is made out of hair at least one is from each of us"

I was speechless "thank you sir" as I gladly took the gift, I heard the carriage door close again… I guess they wanted to get changed, as I looked where Apollo stood she was replaced with a beautiful woman, with sliver waist long hair with pointed ears and blue eyes all to go with a sun kissed tan on her skin she was taller then me looked about 6ft, the only thing that you could tell that she was a unicorn was that she still had her tail and horn "Nice to meet you Apollo" she looked and nodded at me, smiling she got more closer to me circling and sniffed my hair and face.

Suddenly she grabbed me into a hug and seems to not wanting to let go, then jumped on Sliver with me on "Kai? Arz you goin' to ze hall now?" I nodded my head to them, most of came out when I didn't notice.

At the Hall

I was asked so many questions by these girls and I was happy to answer them in return for my questions, as we sat down at a table most likely Ravenclaws or my house's "oh my god Kai your surrounded by girls, again! What you trying to do?" I blushed at the comment "harry quiet!" he grinned at me and gave me a hug saying a happy birthday as the others came along with the same greetings.

"Thank you guys, can I have my gifts after the after the goblet has chosen the champions?" I smiled at them as they nodded, looking about I stopped at Ron and leaned over to harry and whispered "what's wrong with Ron he looks angry as well as I'm in love look also he's turning purple" "he's angry as you got to know the veela and her friends as well as the girl hugging you who is she anyways?" I looked up at Apollo and chuckled nervously "Apollo why won't you introduce yourself" "I am Apollo, a gift from my Elder to Kai as a birthday present for her turning 15" she spoke out bluntly like it was normal.

I stared at her in shock and looked around the table as everyone with their mouths open and the Beauxbatons girls giggled at the way she said it "No No! She does not mean that way!" I shouted out blushed brightly "what do you mean master? I was given to you from my elder to keep you company" everyone choked and I bashed my head on the table trying to hide my embarrassment, "she means that the elder gave you her as like another family member to be with but this time it's with a person?"

"Yes! That's exactly why I have Apollo!" I shot up, "thank you Rachel… wait you have no French accent?" "I was born and raised here till I was 11 then moved to France" nodding at that answer, I looked at my breakfast and ate slowly, not talking to anyone as I'm embarrassed enough.

"Umm Kai are you going to compete in the tournament?" Ginny broke the silence with that question and I just nodded, "But you can't! you heard Dumbledore he put an age limit to going in" Ron yelled out loudly making people look over and stare, sighing at this I spoke coldly "I am not completely human remember? My body is at the age of 17 but I have only lived for 15 years Ron. I can not help what I am… understand?" I growled out the end and stabbed my food and ate it.

"Ron! Are you that stupid to say that to Kai, you know that's an area not to be talked about unless she lets you!" whispered harry harshly and gave me a smile "god it was just a question you don't need to bite my head off" grunted Ron and sulked in his seat while all the others frowned at him.

Fleur's pov

'What a rude boy' I thought of the person called Ron and when he said that, I frowned and glared at him and seem like I'm not the only one that was doing this, this girl Kai has been nothing but kind to us, unlike the other girls that seem to glare at us or the boys drooling at us, like this one here and there he goes and upsets the poor girl on her birthday as well.

I gave Kai a quick hug "on't worry about tha' boy, Kai enjoy you birthda' you arz kin', caring and good friend', the boy is jus' rude" as soon at my hand touched hers I felt a shock and my heart skip when I smelt her hair from the hug… what as these feeling? I was having now. As I pulled away the shock when and I felt back to normal. I guess it was nothing

"girlz I think we should do around ze school for a whil' to zee wat we arz stayin' for a while" the girls nodding and stood up as we said good bye to everyone, we turned to Kai last "zee you at lunch 'ere Kai?" Gabby asked shyly the poor girl most really like Kai… I wonder why, she nodded and we all surprised her with a kiss on the cheek, as I kisses her cheek I felt that buzz again… what was that?

3rd person pov

As the girls leaved the dazed looking Kai, they giggled at the look she had on her face "French people" murmured Kai blushing brightly as the other laughed and Ron glared in jealousy. Outside the halls you could hear rapid French being talked "I wonder what Kai meant by she not completely human? Oh! Could she be like you Fleur a Veela?" Bella spoke, the blonde girl shook her head "No she's not I can tell a Veela when I see one, she's something different but I don't know what." "guys leave it, if Kai wants to tell us then she will tell us, it must be a matter that she does not like to talk about" the girls nodded in agreement they all like Kai for she was the only one that has been kind to her without trying to ask them out.

"Kai will tell us when she is go and ready, it's best for her to decide not us, anyways I be friends with her no matter what" the grin from Bella show it all, she meant all the words she said and didn't looked like she had a care in the world. As the other girls laughed at this, they chatted along going to places in the school that they will be there for the rest of the year.

Main while back in the hall…

"Kai, wake up snap out of it" harry was snapping his fingers at the dazed Kai in front of him and signed when he got no reaction from the girl next to him, blinking out of the daze Kai spoke "did they just kiss my cheek" she chuckled nervously, as the other nodded and Apollo cuddled into Kai and kissed her on the cheek to "aa not you too", Ron grumbled to himself about how lucky Kai was and he wished that she was out of the way, so he would be able to talk to the girls.

Time skip! To lunch (they are in the room where the goblet is by the way)

As things calmed down from seem what a eventful morning everyone was sitting down near Kai, with a few people giving her gifts for her birthday, so far she go some riding gloves from Cho and a book about some creatures from Luna she thanked the girls and waited for the others to come back from their walk, as she told everyone she wanted some time by herself and leaved, without Apollo leaving her with sliver.

After she leaved she cleared her made by talking to some of the ghosts and portraits that was about the place, snapping out of her daze when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around while a sandwich hanged from her mouth and one of her headphones hanging down her shirt "Kai what are you doing?" sighed Hermione "I was having a flashback, made me stop eating" she replied as everyone sat down.

Shaking her head she continued on looking at the goblet in the centre of the room "has anyone placed in their name yet?" Kai shook her head and spoke "no one that look like they would be chosen and a few of the dumstang boys that's it and before you ask no I haven't either not yet anyways" the group nodded at her and kept silence waiting for the girls to come back.

"Kai 'here you are" Gabby hugged Kai and took place in her lap, while the others came in after her so after this Fred and George came in with Lee Jordan.

"We've done it." Fred exclaimed. "Just finished it this morning." George told them. "It's not going to work." Hermione told them. "Oh yeah?" "And why is that Granger?" "Professor Dumbledore would never be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion." "But that's why it's so brilliant." George started. "Because it's so as pathetically dimwitted." Fred finished, as they took their drinks, Kai raised an eyebrow at then and agreed with Hermione in her mind but she wanted to see the reaction on them when it when wrong.

As they jumped over the line they saw nothing happening to them and got cheers from the crowd, as they put was about to place their slips of paper with their name on it in the goblet flames grew bigger and seconds later blue flames knocked Fred and George out of the ring flying into the wall. When they landed on the floor, the colour of their hair had become white and longer, they both were also sporting long white beards. The twins began rolling around on the floor fighting each other, as Kai laughed at them as they failed on slipping their names in.

"What you laughing at Hayashi?" said Fred, "well you two failing on getting into the line, I bet I can get passed it" she smirked the twins grinned and nodded "go on then!" They shouted, taking a piece of paper and scribbled down her name and passed a piece to Fleur "you're entering right?" Fleur nodding and wrote her name down.

Taking Fleur's hand and placing Gabby off her lap she felt that shock again but tried her best to ignore it and pulled her friend to the goblet, she stepped in the ring first and came close to the goblet and slowly dropped her name in. "no way that's impossible!" shouted the twins, Kai turned around and winked at them "nothing impossible for me boys you should really know that now you own me 10 galleon" I placed my hand out "wait we bet on this?" they questioned, I thought for a moment and replied "let's say yes" as they sighed and gave me the money, I heard a cheer behind me.

Looking back seeing Fleur placing in the paper I gave her a thumbs up, while ever thing became quite when, Krum came in and placed his name in the goblet then glanced at us, I gave him a simple wave and got one back, "did you see that guys! Krum waved to me" Ron spoke "No Ron he was waving at Kai" Ginny said but it seem like he was not paying attention since he was staring at something else….

As Kai followed where his eyes was looking at she saw that they were looking at Fleur's breasts blushing at this she pulled out a rock from her pocket and threw it at him "stop staring at Fleur you prev Ron, you don't need to look at her there" she growled, as Fleur blushed and cover herself near there, while the other glared at him.

"anyways let's go and have some fun I mean there's nothing to do till dinner" Kai quickly changed the subject, pulling her wand out she murmured a spell and pointed it at the twin, causing their hair to go back to normal and having no breads "you two as well I have some muggle stuff to use as a prank" she smirked and walked out the door.

Neko-chan: ok I have done this chapter now ^-^ I hope you have enjoyed it and well that's that… oh won't be updated for a few week I have exams to do! Bye and review are loved!


	5. Chapter 4

Neko-chan: yes my exams are all done! Finished! Woot, anyways on with the story I am writing ^_^

P.s the title name was too long...

**Another Trip Down To The Lake and confessions**

* * *

><p>As they leaved the area where the Goblet stood, Fleur and her friends were in front of everyone, while Ginny and Hermione stuck together giggling at what someone or something did the boys stood at the back talking about quidditch and how Snape seem more mean then ever this year, while Kai walked ahead of everyone and was humming along to the song, while swinging her tail to the beat to the she had on her music player.<p>

Walking through the school slowly, everyone greeted Kai and the others with a pleasant hello and a small gift or two for Kai, as the group near the lake a small but strong gush of wind passed them making everyone shiver and pull their coats closer to their bodies while some of the girls tried to hold down their skirts to stop them from blowing up.

"Guys we are here!" Kai bounced towards the lake with her arms full of gifts closing in where her animals were, as the others chuckled at Kai's actions they followed her helping collecting some fallen gifts and carried on fallowing Kai, as they didn't know this area where Kai has taken them, "I hope you like this place I come here a lot see that's my boat" Kai pointed to her little fishing boat that was up on shore, with Kage her phoenix preaching proudly on top of the boat.

"No matter what, I will always find this place as amazing as I first see it" Kai smiled at the comment and pats Sliver on the neck while picking up Light "well guys make yourself comfortable we has plenty of time to spare" Kai spoke and grinned at everyone as she made her way closer to the lake and hovered over the murky water. "Kai do be careful" Rachel waved to Kai.

**Kai's pov**

I ignored the calls that my friends were making and looked closer to the murky lake and gently smiled in the water at the faded outlines of the water animals that lived in there, dipping my hand in the water and swayed it side to side in a cool slow motion I slowly started singing a song that I remember that was sung to me along time ago.

**Fleur's pov**

As I watched Kai's child like actions I felt happy that I know this girl was in this school, someone to help us and be there for us when we needed it. Watching Kai closing in on the lake I giggled at Rachel when she called out to Kai with worry laced in her voice, as the others watched the girl with a smile on their face as they her dip her hand in the murky water.

As the other called to her as she hovered too much over the lake "Kai, don' fall in ze lake" I called out to her, but she sat there still staring in the murky lake and looked down causing her to curtain her face with colours of black and red, as we watched her we watched her swaying her hand in the water. Then I heard soft but hunting music coming from the area, flowing about the area.

**Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?  
>we just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river<br>we are always on the way to find the place we belong  
>wandering to no where, we're paddling<br>down the raging sea**

I blinked at the voice that was singing and looked towards Kai, seeing that she has moved her head up and singing this song. Widening my eyes at this song I shivered at the power of her voice.

**Who can cross over such raving wind and water?**  
><strong>on the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness<strong>  
><strong>come by an island, come by a hillock,<strong>  
><strong>it's just another place, we paddle on<strong>  
><strong>down the raging sea<strong>

the wind started to pick up as she sang the song and the lake began to move, like in her song the water and wind was raving, we covered our face from the wind and hugged our coats closer to us as we watched silently at Kai continue with her song.

**But in one morning we'll see the sun  
>bright shining morning dew singing<br>they who will search will find the land  
>of evergreen<strong>

**As the wind blew I saw leaves swirling around Kai blowing away her hair from her face and I saw her eyes, gasping at the colours blood red clashing with icy blue.**

**Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?**  
><strong>We just keep paddling down the sea, up the river<strong>  
><strong>no destination, but we are together<strong>  
><strong>in the silent sadness we're paddling<strong>  
><strong>down the raging sea<strong>  
><strong>down to no where.<strong>

The wind started to die down and the sun appeared from the clouds and the music, the singing died out to silent and Kai stood up…

**Kai's pov**

I finished the song and looked up to the sky… clouded like my life but with a shine of hope appearing through to my life, smiling up to the sky I turned around to the group and looked straight at then and saw them staring with awe as no one has heard me sing but the animals that I have and ones that I look after like the ones in this lake and in the forest.

The only one that has heard me sing was Trixy the song I sang to her always clamed her down when she had her… moments in that prison, but that will pass I will visit her on Saturday when I tell the headmaster that I have t go somewhere instead of the normal small village that everyone goes to.

"Kai that was beautiful… how come, we never hear you sing before?" Ginny questioned me, smiling at her I replied "I sing only when I feel like it and when I'm in a place like this, the place is calming and peaceful where no one can hear me" I smiled at everyone and looked back at the lake, waving at a mermaid that I saw.

"Wow, what that Kai?" harry questioned me, chuckling at the question that he asked I answered

Before Hermione could so I could place it in simple term not in book terms, "that there is one of types of mermaids that live in this lake, its rare to see these types come up to surface up from where they live, unlike the other merpeople that live in this lake, staring at the mermaid that was coming closer, she looked like what muggles would see in the fairy tale books.

Half human, half fish unlike the other kind in the lake, sliver-grey skin and blood shot yellow eyes to go with their eerie appearance as well as their voices. "Wait there are other types in the lake?" questioned Hermione with excitement, of learning some thing new. Nodding at the question I answered "There is this type" I waved my hand toward the one leaning against the edge of the lake near my feet and I kneeled down and petted her head.

"and there are the other ones their appearance are much different to the one here , Slivery grey skin, blood shot yellow eyes, sharp teeth and long hair they are not as friendly to humans as the one you see here… they have small pets called Grindylow horrible little things they are , but all merpeople have in common is that they love music and sing all the time underwater as up water you will just hear loud screeching and wailing that wizards and witches can't take I think about 10 minutes of the sound and deafen a person for life." I paused for a few minutes for everyone to take in the information and carried on.

"Also merpeople rarely or don't speak our language they have their own called, Mermish and only a few wizards and witches know it as merpeople don't really like outsiders from other species" As I looked at everyone's reactions to the information that I have told them, I saw faces of confusion and understanding.

I smiled and turned back to the mermaid near me as she pulled me into a hug, then dragging me into the water. "KAI!" everyone snapped out of their trance and screamed for my name, unfortunately I forgot to mention that the other kind are less harmful to people as they help humans when they are drowning or lose, unlike these one's that you see in fairy tales…

They tend to drag muggles and wizards, mostly males into water and drain their life force away from them, and from the looks of this mermaid she wants to do the same to me. As I was dragged under water I looked about the water and focused on creating some gills on my neck with my metamorphmagus power, I'm hoping that my powers wouldn't go out of control, I never can control this and I really hope is does not go wrong as I'm losing my air quick.

As the mermaid readies her fangs to clam down on my neck I felt something crawl under my skin and ripped away from the skin at my neck, and fresh air began to fill my lungs and water filtered out, a sharp pain appeared at my neck and I gritted my teeth together, hissing in pain I let out a steam of bubbles from my mouth, I moved about to try to get out of her hold without hurting her and moved side to side till she let go of my neck.

Then the strangest thing happened... She kissed my cheek and swims me back to shore, as harry and the twins pulled me up I forced the gills to close leaving three red marks along each side of my neck and a droplets of blood along the bite I had. "Kai are yuz al' righ'?" fleur asked me with fear in her eyes as I looked into them.

"Yes I'm fine all she did was that a bit of my life focus I have a lot of it and I can get it back easily" "ere' let me hel' you Kai" Bella rubbed a soft towel on my neck to help get rid of the blood. "I warn you guys and only once, their appearance maybe different and that one is friendlier but they are much more dangerous, if ever you see one you need to keep away from them... They will kill you with no mercy" I spoke slowly and stared at each of them making sure they have the message.

As the others nodded to respond I looked out towards where I saw a splash and sighed at the ripples and looked back at my friends and smiled "You don't need to worry the bite will go in a few days and so will the gill marks, I need to control my powers a bit more so it will not leave these lines on me… or give me this pain" 'I could go ask Trixy or Tonks if they have any ideas to help me my powers are so hard to control, I will send kage with a letter to both of them for help later tonight' I though in my head. "If you are sure Kai" Harry said, I nodded my head, I don't need more people worried about me I need to get control of my powers soon or I will hurt someone close to me…

**3****rd**** pov**

As Kai, looked at her friends she saw concerns and other emotions that made her smile deeply in her heart knowing that she as friends like these she felt truly happy, she could of easily got out from the mermaid's hold and avoided all of this "Guys I mean it I'm fine ok" Kai smiled brightly and walked toward her animals and picked up Light from Apollo's arms, the little kit licked it's sort of human mother's wounds and whined once in a while at the blood she saw on her.

As Kai petted her kit she closed her eyes and hummed a melody to her making the kit fall asleep and placed her down near Sliver, as everyone settled down they wanted to know what to do as an instead a unicorn came up towards them, with a basket hanging from it's mouth Kai carefully took the basket from it's mouth and given her thanks to it and when towards they group "I have lunch" smiling Kai threw the basket up high and it landed down, full of food, drinks and a comfy blanket laid under all of the food "dig in I got help from the house elves to make this for me, and before you say anything Hermione I asked them and they were happy to do it so eat I know you didn't eat anything at breakfast"

As Hermione smiled at Kai knowing that she was only looking for the best of her friends and took the offer, while the others followed her explain and started to eat and chat, once in a while a creature from the lake would pop its head up and Kai would throw some food to them, making them leave the group alone to have their picnic, as the group separated into groups, the girls talking about places and getting to know each other more, the boys talked about sports and things like that and the twins were thinking of the uses that they can use the new things that they got off Kai and started to plot about what to do with them.

Kai was sitting with her animals, smiling at her friends and looked about as how happy were they and pull out her wand and casted a spell everyone looked at her seeing what she was doing and glistened in the sun's rays was see through piano keys floating in front of Kai "Guy I want to show you my feeling towards this place and to you, the only way I feel the best is to sing to you" as Kai gently lifted her hands up and began to play bells and other sound were heard.

**Did you know that since yesterday  
>I've been tryin' so hard<br>Not to look into your teary eyes  
>I know that if I see your face<br>I can't even handle this  
>But I don't wanna cry before you cry<strong>

**Now you're far away and I can't even see your face...no more**  
><strong>But I feel like you're here with me like our old memories<strong>

**We're meant to be together now**  
><strong>But it's time to say goodbye to you<strong>  
><strong>Remember you will stay inside my heart<strong>  
><strong>Whenever you are missin' me<strong>  
><strong>Don't hesitate just come to me<strong>  
><strong>I'm on your side so we are family<strong>

**I know that there's no easy way**  
><strong>I've been tryin' so hard<strong>  
><strong>I almost tried to get away from it<strong>  
><strong>But you were always there for me<strong>  
><strong>You're just a part of me<strong>  
><strong>Couldn't be who I am without you<strong>

**Now you're far away and I can't even see your face...no more**  
><strong>But I feel like you're here with me like our old memories<strong>

**We're meant to be together now**  
><strong>But it's time to say goodbye to you<strong>  
><strong>Remember you will stay inside my heart<strong>  
><strong>Whenever you are missin' me<strong>  
><strong>Don't hesitate just come to me<strong>  
><strong>I'm on your side so we are family<strong>

**If you ever feel alone at a place you don't call home**  
><strong>Take a look at the Milky Way in the middle of the night<strong>  
><strong>I'll be looking at it too from a distant place to you<strong>  
><strong>How beautiful like our days the crescent moon<strong>

**We're meant to be together now**  
><strong>But it's time to say goodbye to you<strong>  
><strong>Remember you will stay inside my heart<strong>  
><strong>Whenever you are missin' me<strong>  
><strong>Don't hesitate just come to me<strong>  
><strong>I'm on your side so we are family<strong>

**We're meant to be together now**  
><strong>But it's time to say goodbye to you<strong>  
><strong>Remember you will stay inside my heart<strong>  
><strong>Whenever you are missin' me<strong>  
><strong>Don't hesitate just come to me<strong>  
><strong>I'm on your side so we are family<strong>

Everyone heard the power of the emotion that was behind the voice of the girl standing in front of them and watched her sing the song with all her strength that she had and tears were seen on some of the people faces, this song meant so much to the people and animals there that they understand that they could count on Kai, even the Beauxbatons girls felt honored to be part of Kai's family even though they have only known each other for a few weeks.

Kai smiled at everyone with tears in her eyes, knowing that she has found a place she will be happy in and people that she can trust and have the love that she craved for, the girls all had tears in their eyes and hugged Kai "Kai we are truly honored to be part of your family" "Oui, never hav' we had thiz kind'a welcome tha' we will only get ifz someon' woul' want somthingz from uz" Claire spoke for all the girls and Kai happily nodded and hugged back to everyone.

As they broke away from Kai the boys came up and said their bits "Kai no matter what you are my sister, not by blood but by heart your feeling and encouragement as always kept me going" Harry spoke out true words that when straight to Kai's heart and was held there, as she placed her hand to her heart she looked up and smiled at him "We are glad we are part of your family kai, _yeah this means your part of ours too! We have one more pranker in our group!_" the twin said together, making everyone laugh but one… Ron stood in the background unable to accept the girl in front of him, which kept on getting in the way of everything… now his family.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Kai smiled blissfully at everyone and held fleur's hand holding it close to their faces, making Fleur blush at the action "come on everyone we need to get back to the hall its nearly dinner" laughed Kai, as she snapped her fingers causing the basket to fold and Apollo picking it up a long with a sleepy Light, climbing on Sliver's back and followed the girl she calls master, everyone smiles at the actions that Kai had and followed her back to the castle, ready for the choosing of the champions each hoping for Fleur and Kai to be picked.

* * *

><p>Neko-chan: yay! Done sorry for the long delay I needed a break from writing from my exams and stuff, the two names of the songs are to sign and the other was crescent moon by May J both very good songs that I love… anyways you saw Ron bashing there and there will be more in the story. Anyways as always I am happy that you have read this and review please.


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5

The chosen champions and the other side of things

Neko-chan: ok ok I know I need to update faster but I am trying my hardest with everything so delays will happen.

3rd pov

Soon as everyone headed off towards the castle, the rain began again pouring down quick and small this made everyone walk faster to be close to the castle and the hall so they can hear who will be picked the names out from the goblet, the group was running ahead of each other, while Kai started to cast a small spell for everyone to stop getting wet as the spell began to have an effect the group broke out to having small chats on who do they think will get picked for each school.

"fleur willz be chosen fo' ou' champion she iz ze best in our school" chimed in Bella, as they placed their opinions down, fleur blushed at the comments made to her and played with her hands to stop herself from being more red then ever "Guyz there are az much chance az anyon' in ou' school to getz to be champion" fleur defends herself from more embarrassment, as the others giggled and laughed at the blushing girl in front of them.

she felt someone patting her arm softly, turning she saw Kai smiling at her and telling her it was ok for her to be embarrassed, while grinning to her "Well I think Viktor Krum, will get through as champion" Ron said smugly, as most of the girls signed at the boy in front of them while some rolled their eyes at them and the boys just shrugged their shoulders. After going through the two foreign schools, they all started to argue about who will be chosen for Hogwarts, some said Kai because she's strong quick on the mind and good with spells, while others said Cedric from Hufflepuff since he's smart, brave and a great flyer, Kai just smiled "guys who ever gets chosen will have our full support if it was me, Cedric or someone else who know"

Nodding at the answer that they got they continued towards the castle, missing what Ron mumbling some about cheaters and sluts that ruin everything.

Kai's pov

As I listened to everyone's opinions it dawned on me that I will have to do this if I get pick and I wouldn't say I have no chance on getting it as I will, I have a bad feeling that I will get it... I snapped out of my thoughts from bumping into the back of Ginny and grinned sheepishly at her when she turned round and raised an eyebrow at me.

"come on guys we need to go in" I spoke and jumped ahead of everyone towards the hall with my headphones in while flicking the reminding water from my ears and tail, reaching to the doors the hall was half full already with students and teachers, I bickered everyone in and they when to their own tables as I lead sliver towards my table and sat down next to Fred and Harry while sliver started settling behind me with Apollo and light on her back and laid her large head on my shoulder, light jumped out of Apollo's arms and into mine.

As the hall filled in with pupils, Dumbledore tapped his glass to get the quite he needed and placed his wand next to his throat and spoke out loudly like that muggle device called a microphone. "Quite please, as everyone has settled let dinner begin and then the name choosing" the twinkle in his eyes came back, then when as he sat down and ate.

As the food appeared on the table as gossip and chatter flew about the hall, as I waved to the ghosts that hovered above me, giving me a happy birthday and flew off somewhere else. I spoke softly to Apollo and Sliver while I ate, trying to feed Light some solid food and handed her back to Apollo when she finished, as I snuck some food into my pockets placing them into a great muggle device an plastic bag and sealed it up for later. Finishing eating everyone place down their forks and swallowed their last bite, Dumbledore continued what he did before "now let's get our champions"

With that said the tall goblet began to change colour and spit out a brunt piece of parchment "Viktor Krum!" the hall, cheered, clapped and praised him for getting the place, shaking Dumbledore hand and walked down to the trophies room, next the goblet flashed the same colour and shot out a small fan like disc shaped parchment "fleur Delacour!" same thing happened, next piece of parchment " Cedric Diggory!" , smiling I felt a pat on the back from harry but then heard a gasp and people pointed to the goblet's flames following the way that people pointed I saw the flames grow bigger till it shaped into a dragon head and spit a parchment at Dumbledore, as he shakily pick it up I prayed that it was not my name "Kai Hayashi .." I was frozen when shock how this can happen it's the triwizard not quadwizard. "KAI! HAYASHI" my name was shouted again.

I stumbled up as I hear whispers turning to look at my friends for help, I got pittful looks and shook their head and nodded to the trophies room, I shook his hand and run down stair, everyone looked at me with confusion "have we been called back" asked cedric and before I could answer I was slammed into the wall next to where the fire place is and was asked "did you jinx the goblet " "no" I bluntly placed it , as I pushed the hand away from me and glared at the person who did it while smoothing my clothes down "I did place my name in, but I did not jinx or hex it that goblet it's too powerful for me to mess with, no way will I could of don't anything to it " 'liar you know you could of easily made your name come out Kai~' my eyes widened it can't be I most be hearing things it can't be her, she not meant to be out till next week!

"she iz must be lyin' how else did her name come out" shouted Drumstrung's headmaster, the other teachers started to argue about if I lied or not and I was sick of it I do not want forever fame, clenching my fists my hand started to morph to a large claw, my canines began longer and a low but powerful growl come out my mouth 'no! You can't come out now!' I shouted in my head... But it was too late it has come out and I was black out by force and the last thing I heard was mad laughter.

3rd pov

As everyone argued about Kai they didn't notice the changes to her till it was too late to stop it, as soon as they heard the low growl escape from the girl's lips they snapped round to Kai seeing something different something that would make you shiver in fear and cower , the change in Kai was large, long claw like nails, canine fangs poked out of her lips, her ears and tail had changed completely to large black wolf like ears and the tail spilt into 12 tails each different colours all swaying angrily about in the air, two large horns come out and curled around the sides of her head, wings... One soft feather like white wing, the other pure black broken bits missing and ends dyed from the never ending droplets of blood, but what made people fear the most way her eyes... The normal calm blue was replaced with a cold slit purple glowing as the other glowed brightly under her hair... Blood red shine with the gold.

As you heard silent toward out the room no one made a move... No one at all, too scared to look at the girl Kai cracked her mouth open and let out a demonic laughter that shook the room, "Hahahaha! finally I'm out from that prison, so much for letting me out later this month Kai yet again you disappoint me with your pathetic excuses to share your time with these mortals" chuckled Kai in a low demonic voice.

Dumbledore stepped forward bravely and spoke "who are you... Or what are you" Kai laughed loudly and grinned showing her sharp teeth and then glared at everyone "I am kai or you can call me Okami, I am part of Kai you can say one of the other parts of her that she tried and suppresses in and fails, your arguing caused her to let her guard down and I broke through" Okami explained as she chuckled. Everyone else was surprised as this and was too shock to speak till "demon! Your a demon!" screamed Igor, causing Kai to hiss at the loud sound and glared at him, sending killing aura making him squeezing one of her clawed hands together she caused the man to chock and cough as she continued to torture him a blue aura hover from one of her tails and floated towards Igor morphing into a large shark ready to clamp down on him till... "Okami stop now Kai-sama will not like this!" the voice rang out through the room everyone looked about to see the source of the voice.

Okami glared at her left arm and ripped the sleeve off her, showing a large tribal type black wingless dragon moving about, "quite you pathetic dragon!," Okami snapped her fingers and released Igor from her hold "lets get this over with give me a truth potion and I will answer for Kai" glaring at anyone that will dared to disagree her, Snape gave the demonic girl the potion and Dumbledore began "are you Kai Cattus Hayashi?" sighing Okami answered yes and questions continued till they were done.

"Seem like you were telling the truth, you must enter this are lost the power of using magic" Okami just scowled at the adults and bared her fangs at them daring them to do what they just said. "I agree to your terms but believe me anything happens to my host death will strike more then once" everyone gulped in fear at the danger in the voice.

Okami sniffed the air for the smell of fear, within the smell she caught something she craved for, honey, French field flower and vanilla snapping her head towards the smell her eyes landed on fleur, grinning she flashed to her side and sniffed fleur's heart skipped a beat in fear and happiness for some reason, she to caught the smell of Okami, power, the elements and something else that she can't place.

"You will be ours" whispered Okami to fleur's ear, touching her cheek lightly while fleur shivered at the voice. "Okami enough now! Sleep now!" the dragon spoke and its eyes glowed brightly and Okami let out a low growl before her body dropped limply, fleur stumbled to catch her "place her on the floor dear I like take her to sliver don't worry she will wake up soon enough" the dragon gently said to fleur "and you people don't make her like this again or you will have to answer to us dragons" glared the tattoo to the adults in the room, before anyone could answer the dragon glowed and shined morphing into shape. A large black dragon with the tribal marks all over the body, as the dragon licked its muzzle and stood tall towering over everyone at 7 foot a large rumbling sound from the large lizard's chest as it gestures to fleur to place down Kai, lowering its head under Kai and lifts placing her safely on its back.

"Do not speak about me being here Kai does not know about this form of me and it will say that way" the dragon glared and headed off to the hall swinging its barded tail towards a stone pillar shattering it. As it gets to the hall seeing Sliver it place Kai down next to her "take care of Kai, sliver you too Apollo, make sure she gets some rest in her room this time not in the forest" the large horse nodded to the dragon as it started to fade and return to Kai's left arm.

Apollo picked up the young girl's body and carried her towards the magical stairs, as she glared at them as they switched about, gently jumping on Sliver, she started to beat her wings in the air and flew pass the troublesome stairs towards the Gryffindor room, seeing the fat lady portrait "password please" Apollo glared at the picture and flung her hand to the side making the portal open walking through to the sitting area.

Apollo's pov

I felt angry at the mortals that made my master like this and the whole building itself right now, I got towards the tower that Kai's lives and that pathetic painting tries to stop me using some of my power I made the door open by force and made Sliver go in while I jumped off from her.

Getting in I saw a group of people waiting and pasting about in the room, as the looked up seeing me with Kai's in my arms they rushed into her but a guy... Red-head I know that he envies her and seem to hate her a lot, light growled at the boy and tried to get to Kai till Sliver caught her by the nape of the neck.

"how is she!" whispered loudly at me, hissing at the boy "quite she needs rest, the stress has gotten to her and she needs to sleep, take me to her room please" the others nodded and a girl walked towards the stairs" Sliver wait for me here we will sleep outside" as I walked up to the stairs "Kai has own room it has a painting of a wolf howling to the moon I don't know the password but I know you can get in somehow" she gently smiled at me and walked away.

I glared at the wolf "open the door mutt your master needs sleep" the wolf growled and made the door open loudly with a bang causing Kai to jump and wake up.

Kai's pov

A large noise made me come out from my trace like state as I blinked and jumped out from the warm arms that I was in. "master don't do that please I need to take you to your bed" turning to the voice I saw Apollo, shaking my head "I-I can get there myself Apollo, please just g-go I need to be by myself" I spoke shakily, getting up slowly grabbing hold on to the door sides. Apollo nodded and walked away.

Smiling at her I walked slowly away from the door and heard the door close lightly, as I walked to the bed I sat down holding my head 'why! Why did you have to come out when I was like that you made everything worse!' I screamed in my head to Okami, all I heard was a snicker in the back of my head. 'Not my fault that you lose the plot' growling at the voice I blocked her out from my head.

I sighed and placed my head in my heads and rubbed my temples, I walked to the private bathroom that I had, splashing my face with cold water I sighed in relief from the cold water that hit my burning face, I needed to write to Trixy and Tonks soon and see them if not I will get out of control and kill someone, the thought of that made me grip my hands tightly digging in claw?. Looking down I saw my hands had changed into a large black paw, trying to calm down I breathe in and out deeply then looked up into the mirror, my ears had changed into wolves, long canines point out stained with the taste of my own blood lucky there was no horns anymore, but the cold glowing eyes stared back at me.

Closing my eyes I went through the pain of changing back to normal as bones snapped and flodded back into shape, claws going back into my skin and my wings crawled back into my shoulder blades causing hot tears of blood to come from my eyes and they stings and started to change back to normal.

Covered in blood I chose to move then stay put for the normal 10 minutes that I normally do and crawled to my writing desk, throwing myself on the muggle chair that had wheels and with a painful grunt I pulled myself to sit up straight and write the two letters that I needed to, first one being Trixy's.

Dear Trixy

I am glad that I am hearing from you again and I am so happy for you that you might get released soon, I will be visiting you at Sunday. But I bring bad new to you as well, she has came out and I could not control it I need your help fast I don't think I can control it for long till she will be back soon, please help me!

Love Kai

I quickly sealed the back with wax and pricked my finger to make sure that no one could read it but Trixy, as I signed out a shakily breathe and looked at another scroll and picked it up starting to write another letter to Tonks

Dear Tonks

Tonks as much as I like to place this letter as a normal chat and to catch up but it is not I need your help please come to Hogwarts soon, you will see why soon in the paper tomorrow or the day next please help me I need your help!

Love Kai

I did the same to what I did before what I did to Trixy's letter, I picked up a whistle to call Kage as I blew lightly into it a burst of black flames came from the edge of my bed. "Kage please deliver these letters to Trixy and Tonks don't be seen by anyone as you now, if you are seen that you will be traced back to me" I spoke softly to him and tied the letters to him as he burst into flames, once he was gone I slumped into the chair that I was in and hissed in pain from the joints that was recently reattached to each other.

I needed to get to bed and I just couldn't take the pain anymore so I let my wings rip out and glided to my bed slumping down face down into my pillow, listening to the silent of the room with no noise from the room, it made it so gloomy and hard for me to breathe, I had to cast a deep sleeping spell to help me chase away the demons in my mind and memories….

Neko-cahn: woot! Done another chapter well this will be a update f and the others will be for a long time so I am placing that author's note back up, see you when ever and review for me you lovely people :P


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Rita Skeeter the nosy reporter**

* * *

><p>3rd pov<p>

A loud scream echoed through the castle in the early morning, the source came from the Gryffindor's dorm. The scream woke up the people in the dorm and shocked the early raisers, the source of the scream came from up the stairs, loud banging was heard close to the scream with a mixture of growl, the portrait of the wolf was growling at the group gathered at the painting she lived in, trying to protect her cub but was worried about the screaming and last night when she came in from a painting in the room, whimpers and moans was heard from the girl in the room last night. "you humans must leave and stop making so much noise" the wolf scrawled at group, "Please, let us in we need to help her!" shouted harry, the wolf growled louder and bared it fangs at the boy.

The scream became louder and the wolf panicked "GO! GO IN NOW!" the door flung open and the group rushed in looking at the bed towards the poor girl, the sight to see was pitiful and shocking the girl was covered with dried and Wet blood, the sheets was drenched with sweat and heat that came from her carried around the room, bravely Ginny moved towards the girl and touched her hand, but quickly moved her hand back from the heat "she's bloody boiling!" a loud moan was heard from the girl as she felt the touch.

Creaking her eyes open slowly and hissed softly at the pain "guys what are you doing in here?" she asked to her friends, she gave a small smile to them and tried to sit up the twins helped her up leaning her softly against the pillow they placed up, nodding a thanks to them she smiled and flickered her wings a part "we heard screaming from here and rushed in"

Kai's pov

I sighed and leaned my head against the headboard of my bed the pain must have got to me... I stared at my wings a bit and smiled sadly, I can't put them away till tonight "don't worry it was just the pain of my muscles" as I moved out of my bed and flicked my wand to clean up the mess "come on we have to go to breakfast then I need to do that stupid interview" As I jogged down pass them slowly and turned to the stairs that leaded the hall as the others joined me from behind, I saw Fleur in front with the others talking in quiet whispers that I could not hear. As I quietly walked up to them, I pulled my wings back towards my back to make sure that they are not too damaged when I'm walking about the place, nor do I want to shock the first years or the guests.

Everyone knows that wings come out once a moth in Hogwarts but the few people, like new teacher or pupils "Hi guys what are you talking about?" I asked them, as they turned around they saw my wings and their eyes widened, making me pull them over me but a bit, not much but some, "err never mind" I whispered to them and quickly walked passed them, pulling my wings closer I don't want to be judged on who I am or what I am.. I guess I'm just not happy as what I am I was in my thoughts till I was jerked out but a slam on the table, making me flinch and jump a little.

"This is stupid, that paper is I can't believe on what it is saying about Kai!" shouted an anger tempered Hermione, I looked at the newspaper and back to her for her to read it out to us, when Ginny picked it up and read it out loud for us, while the other girls sat down with us. "Hogwarts mystery creature is a champion" we all raised an eyebrow at the title of the stupid newspaper and waited for her to continue, "the triwizard champions has made their appears in Hogwarts when another champion appeared, Kai Cattus Hayashi, a young girl that as a strange past, her name appeared out of the goblet when all the chosen champions were chose! The young girl a tender age of 14 has no idea what she has been throw into, but this is not a normal girl no! She is a strange creature that has wings, horns, wolf like ears and tails as well as claws and fangs! What could she be? A demon? A monster? Who will know but we will find out!" Ginny gripped the paper then ripped it to pieces growling at the paper.

I frowned at the paper and saw the name 'Rita Skeeter' I don't know who she is but most of the information would have been private how she has found out about this I don't know, also she got my age wrong! I'm 15 turning 16 soon, shaking my head I looked across to see Fleur gripping her hands into a fist, sighing "guys forget about it no good comes from that newspaper you know that, don't' let their so called facts affect you" I whispered, as the others nodded and got on with breakfast, I had no appetite to really eat so I stir the food about on the plate in front of me for a while till it disappeared, as I dragged myself up I headed to class when I felt a jerk from my arm and looked at who was holding it… Fleur "yes Fleur?" I asked her, looked at her straight in the eye, she turned away with her cheeks tinted with red and spoke "we nee' to go and se' ze hea'muster for wand checkin' and the interview"

I tilted my head to the side and nodded, sliding my hand into hers smiling I pulled her gently to find Dumbledore, "Kai!" I heard a male voice shout for me and I turned to see Cedric, I smiled at him and waited for him to stop in front of me to catch his breath "come on, was sent to get you" he grinned and talked the way he came from, as we followed silent fell between us all as we walked through the empty hall, "Kai, I hope the best Hogwarts student wins between us" Cedric grinned at me as I looked up "your not mad?" I questioned him, he shook his head "nope I think it will be fun that we are chosen, I mean sure that I think it will be harder with you here in the contest but who's says I'm complaining" he winked at me and pushed a door open.

I looked through the door and saw the three headmasters of the schools in the room waiting for us to come in and a woman with a magic quilt and a pad I frowned, Rita Skeeter I thought and let go of Fleur's hand and walked in, while seeing a flash of disappointment from Fleur. I looked back and gave her a sad smile while we stood near the teachers, "Ah everyone we need to have your wands checked and looked at by Oliver here" Dumbledore waved his arm toward the old man, Viktor was the first to give him his wand "10¼" hornbeam wood, with a dragon heartstring core. Ah what a rare sight to see this wand, thicker then other wands and also quite rigid" Oliver flicked the wand and a small spark of flames came out of the end "works just fine, next wand" Cedric pasted him his "Ah Mr. Diggory, I remember your wand 12¼".It was made from ash wood, with its core being a hair from the tail of a unicorn pleasantly springy" Oliver cracked a smile and flicked the wand making blue glitter come out " still in top shape as well" Cedric grinned in pride, as I smiled at him he enjoyed looking after his wand unlike others who find it a chore to do, like one red head boy…

"9½ rosewood, with a Veela hair core" I looked up and saw Fleur's wand in Oliver's hand "Veela hair is hard to get" Fleur smiled "itz waz my gran'mama's" Oliver smiled and flicked the wand making butterflies come out and fly about, "good wand quite inflexible too" he said and handed the wand back, it was my turn… no one really knew what my want was made out of only me and Oliver did, "Ah miss Hayashi" "please Oliver call me Kai" I smiled at him and handed him my wand " 10 ½ inch Japanese blood Oak Core, Kraken Horn with one thestral hair one of the most unique wands I created, since I didn't really gather the items myself but you did" I smiled at my wand in his hand, it was true I gathered the items only because I nearly blew up Oliver's shop while trying to find one, I watched him flick the wand as small rainbow birds appeared and landed around me, "always a wand to show off, quite flexible, and calm" he placed the wand back in my hands and turned to Dumbledore "all wands are fine now if you don't mind I need to go back to the shop" Dumbledore gave a nod and he was off, coughing we turned around to Rita Skeeter "Hello everyone!" a flash of a camera shunned me for a few seconds , as I blinked I glared at the camera man who did it "come on everyone get into your place" we got pulled pushed into places till it was decided that Fleur was sitting in a chair and the three of us (me, Cedric and Viktor) was standing in the back.

"No! No! All wrong!" she shouted, she made my ears and my eyes hurt as I hissed in pain "you must sit up and place your hands in your lap, you boys stand either side of Kai" as we got into the places she told us to be, "perfect! Take that picture now!" the blinding light came again I hissed in pain and glared at the man with the camera… 'Great the public will see my wings..' I thought. "Great! Now who's up for the first interview?... you!" Rita pointed at me, then I was dragged into the storage closet, "well this is cozy" I raised an eyebrow at her she was sitting on a upside down bucket while I was sitting on a stool there was hardly any light in here and it smelt of damp mold.

"So Kai, what does it feel like to be the youngest champion at the age of 14" she questioned me, "I'm 15 Ms. Skeeter, please get your facts right" she waved her hand to dismiss the information, while her quilter continued to write what she said, "so, what's it like to be the only mystical creature here in Hogwarts and can you explain about the wings?" she puts her words out clearly, I clenched my jaw tight and gave a fake smile, "I'm a normal girl Ms. Skeeter it's quite rude you think I'm a creature" again she waved it off… she's starting to piss me off a lot "if you are going to ask anymore personal questions I'm going to leave" she looked at me as if I was joking, I stood up and walked to the door but before that… I quickly snapped my fingers to create a small flame and made it shoot out to the floating pad. "That will make sure you will not have any lies you have got here today"

I know that it was useless to do that since she will properly make it up again, I sighed and walked out of the closet towards the hall ignoring the people that were calling for me, I did really feel like being with people so I was going to a place that only I know of to have a long think….

* * *

><p>Neko-chan: great another chapter done! Hoped you enjoyed it sorry for the mistakes if there is any and review are welcomed but flames aren't plus I know it's a pit shorter then my others but I haven't got much of an idea to do next but all I can say is next chapter…. FIRST KISS!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry sorry and sorry I been in a lot of things and I had writer block... Sorry... the shortest i have ever wrote i will hopefully be able to write the same about that I normally write and soon

* * *

><p>3rd pov<p>

As Kai stamped out of the room not really caring that she nearly ran over a few students and hear them shout, she rushed outside into the forest mumbling to herself while her wings flew out harshly getting hit by low branches and small cuts on her face. as she got to a small clearing she slowed down "Why the hell am I anger" growled out Kai, as she hissed in pain from the cuts and the chilling wind hitting them causing she to hug herself by folding her wings together and shuddered from the harsh winds as she lowered herself down she brought up her knees and hugged them 'why is my life so confusing?' she thought to herself 'maybe you need to embrace the dark side of things' Kai frowned at the voice and closes the door in her mind, 'you can't hide from me forever!' she hears as she scoffs.

She sat there still for the time being, she wondered if she will ever get away from the staring eyes and listening ears when a snapping noise was heard for some bushes causing her to jump up and she look about shouting "Who's there!" she looked about, scanning area as while as she sniffed the air to help find the source of the noise. "I know your there!" she whipped round to another snap and threw a small fireball towards the noise, a small feminine scream was heard and a flash of blue and blonde was seen jumping away from the fire. Kai's eyes widen as she saw who jumped out.

Kai's pov

As I saw the flash of colours "crap" I murmured under my voice as I saw Fleur jump out the bush I threw the fire, the tail of her coat on fire, I run towards her and pulled off her coat throwing it off, while holding her in my arms making sure that she was not hurt, giving a small glance over her I saw no burnt marks on her flawless skin but her hair seem to be a bit messy she seem fine, as I looked over to the coat slowly burning away I quickly thought of a spell to stop the flames from expanding and destroying the coat.

"Da Mihi Aquam" I hissed and a small jet of water came out from my wand, as I watched the fire die down from the coat I looked Fleur that was in my arms still "why are you here?" she looked away from me, I sighed did she follow me out here? "Look I'm not angry at you so tell me" I asked holding her closer to me and stoked her hair to calm her down a bit " I-I waz worried about you" she blushed as I set her down on the ground.

She shivered from the winded that hit her, I felt guilty since kinda set fire to her coat then I soaked it so I sit down behind her and I wrapped my wings around her body trying to keep her warm " I'm sorry" I cuddled up to her not even knowing why I did it... It just felt so right with her in my arms errs... Wings. "I'm sorry" as I hid my face against her neck, I feel her blush as I look up I stare into her eyes "Itz ok" as her voice echoed through my head, I smiled at her and sniffed her hair the smell of honeysuckles and lilies entered my mind misting over my thoughts, as I slowly wrapped my arms around her it made the world stop spinning to me.

3rd pov

It seem like time stood still for the two girls together sitting in the clearing as they stayed silent together as they seem to be in bless enjoying each others company and the comfort of their warmth, "so... How did your interview go?" Kai questioned fleur, fleur seem to of huffed and snuggled into her "she waz so horrible! Elle m'a demandé si j'étais vierge! Le nerf elle!" Kai looked at her 'seem like she angry I don't blame her' hearing fleur sniff and bury her head into Kai's shoulder "elle était faite me semblent comme une pute..." Kai hugged the girl protecting her from the harsh winds as if they were Rita's words and glanced down at the girl in her arms letting the girl have the time she needed.

Kai's pov

I was anger at that reporter how dare she do that to Fleur! "Hey, hey" I lifted her chin and stared into her crystal blue eyes that melted mine "You are not a whore, ok your caring and beautiful, also the purest person I seen" and before I knew it I was leaning down and kissed her lightly on her lips then pulling away blushing "wow" a dazed Fleur whispered "Tha' waz betterr then I ever though' or dreamed off" I raised my eyebrow "You dreamed about us kissing?" she blushed and hid her face in my shoulder again, making me chuckle as she snuggled closer to me "Hey can I kiss you again?" she shyly nodded and looked up as I kissed her, she tasted like caramel and honey so sweet I licked her lower lip for permission for me to enter she happy to let me in as I explore her mouth sparks and fireworks went off my mind went into overload mode. As I pulled back I smiled at her and nuzzled into her neck "That was amazing" I spoke into her neck and smiled at her, she nodded and turned leaning into me, sliding her hands into mine linking our fingers together making me smile, as I kissed her cheek "Will you be my petite amie Fleur?" she smiled widely "Oui! Yes" I chuckled at her excitement and kissed her cheek again.

"Come on we need to get going to the hall it's lunch" showing her my pocket watch she pouted at me, shaking my head I picked her up making her squeal "Wait! Moi coat" I looked at her coat still wet "Da Mihi Hoc Pallium Calidum Et Siccum " picking it up and placed it on Fleur's shoulders "I'm going to move fast hold on tight" I spoke to her as I rushed through the trees and within a few minutes I ended at the hall doors "you want down?" I asked her she nodded, placing her down she took my hand into hers smiling she pulled me into the room, sitting down next to me next to harry while she climbed into my lap.

3rd pov

The group's eyes widen at this gesture "whoa, what's up with this!" snapped Ron, you could see him going red as he save a seat right next to him "there's a seat here next to me fleur sit next to me!" he seem to beg fleur who just huffed and snuggled closer into Kai's neck "Non I am comfortablez where I am" he seem to stutter and his lip trembled as he got rejected, "en plus de votre un pervers" whispered fleur just loud enough for Kai and Fleur's classmates to heard and they chuckled quietly to themselves "so... Why arz yuz in Kai's lap Fleur?" Fleur blushed and murmured something "Hehehe she says she want to be in her girlfriend's lap" Kai shuggled into Fleur's hair inhaling the toxic scent that made her mind go blank, as she let it sink in for a few second till... "EH? WHAT!" Kai hissed at the loud noise and pressed her ears against her head. "B-But she is the enemy!" shouted Ron, the others glared at him while Rachel huffed "If you were going out with Fleur, which would be impossible you wouldn't be saying that" Ron stomped his foot and stood up storming out the hall. "Silence speaks for all" shaking their heads they sighed and ate their lunch talking and giving them their praise to the new couple as they sit together.

* * *

><p>Done and done<p>

Da Mihi Aquam- grant me water

Elle m'a demandé si j'étais vierge! Le nerf elle! – She asked me if I was a virgin! The nerve her!

elle était faite me semblent comme une pute... - it was made me seem like a whore ...

petite amie - girlfriend

da mihi hoc pallium calidum et siccum - give from me this cloak warmth and dry

en plus de votre un pervers- plus you are a pervert


	9. Chapter 8

**First task**

Neko-chan: now I know it's been long since I updated on this story I had family problems and writer's block but I'm going to try and update more! And thanks to **Zelda's hero** for asking me to continue on this! If there is any mistakes I'm sorry did this all on my phone!

I don't own anything but my characters!

It's been an eventful week for both of the girls since they got together but, Kai was happy that she was with someone that special, and Fleur was happy she found her mate. But of course Draco tried to ruin the couple's day a couple of days ago.

_**Flashback**_

Fleur was walking down the hallway towards the library to grab a book about dragons, she learnt from her headmistress that the first task was to do with dragons and she needed to know anything and everything to do with them to stand a chance with the huge fire breathing lizards. Also she wanted to tell Kai about the task hoping to help her mate anyway she could, she was planning to do it in a couple of days time. Suddenly she got stopped by a voice "Oi veela!" hearing someone calling that she was about to reply when she saw it was Malfoy.

She glared at him, knowing that Kai didn't really like him but for her, he just gave her the wrong feelings and also her veela half snarled at the boy. "Oi bitch look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted at her, she continued to ignore him and walked on to the library. That is when she was pushed roughly against the cold stone wall by Draco's bodyguards "wha' do you thin' you ar' doing!" she shouted at them struggling against their grip on her. Draco waltzes up to her face to face and grabs her face roughly "I'm claiming what's mine, do you know who I am? I am a Malfoy and I get what I want" with that he roughly kissed her, she wanted to gag from the kiss it was not sweet and caring like Kai's it was sloppy and unloving.

She heard some rustling down and as Draco pulls away she show him undo his pants "You better be worth it slut" he grunted as he ordered both of his bodyguards to bring her down to her knees. She had tears in her eyes 'Kai save me' she thought and closed them, waiting for the worse. "MALFOY! YOU FUCKING SON OF A COWARD!" the sweet... Yet enraged voice of Kai was heard as she opened her eyes and saw.

Kai standing there at the end of the hall with her fangs bared. Before they knew it, Kai had tackled Draco on the floor and started to punch his face when he tried to get up. Kai stood up placing well aimed kicks into his 'manhood' "Don't. You. Ever Touch. Fleur. Again." she added more venom into each word while kicking him harder, seeing his eyes roll back. Crabb and Goyle, tried to do their jobs on protecting Draco but failed when Kai stopped them charging at her, by lifting them when they met her off the ground and throwing them hard against the wall. She bared her fangs even and hissed "Try that again Draco and you will learn the true meaning of pain and you can't stop me since I know you can't I have a more powerful family then you and I am MORE powerful then you will ever be, you pathetic worm! Now get out of my sight before I destroy that useless thing you call a dick" she shouted at him as Crabb and Goyle lifted him and ran away with their pathetic tails in between their legs.

Turning round she was tackled by a sobbing Fleur "Shh... It's ok now I won't let anything happen to you ok?" Fleur nodded in her neck as Kai carried her towards the nurse. Making sure her girlfriend was ok, she kissed her forehead to insure her that she was going to protect her, and continued walking not caring about what others thought. "Madame Can you take a look at Fleur please?" Madame Pomfrey took one look at Fleur and gestured the girl to lay her down in a bed. "Oh dear what happened here?" she questioned and Kai sighed "she almost got raped... Till I stopped it" the nurse gasped and checked her over not asking anything else.

Fleur just tighten her grip on Kai's hand, she was so frighten from what happened but happy that Kai was in time to save her as the nurse finished checking, she left them to have some alone time informing the girls that Fleur was ok but had a few bruises on her arms and one on her head that would go away in a few days. "Hey... You ok love?" Fleur felt the hand on her cheek carefully brushing it and she turned to look at Kai "make me forget" she leaned in kissing Kai passionately wrapping her arms around her neck. Kai returned it with more passion and pulled Fleur into her lap drawing shapes into her back Kai pulled away and started to kiss Fleur's bruises away healing each one she kissed and licked before going back to her lips.

_**End of flashback **_

It has been a few days since then and the first task was in a couple of days, both Kai and Cedric did not know what the task was. Fleur came and sat next to Kai at breakfast, just as she finished writing a letter to Bellatrix telling her she could not visit her soon as much as she wanted too. She tried the letter to Kage as she watched him burst into flames and disappear "Who iz tha' to?" Kai looked at her girlfriend and smiled "A very old and dear friend... She's a bit crazy but I love her" she spoke as she kisses Fleur good morning.

**Kai's pov**

I was smiling at the love of my life "So are you ready for the first task?" I questioned her; she smiled and nodded but then widened her eyes when she seems to remember something "Ma cherie! I am sorr' I forgot to tell yo' tha' ze first task is to do with dragons!" she whispered to me in shame. Shaking my head I kissed her on the cheek "No worries my love, but it can't be dragons for me... Since I have a bond with them because I have the tattoo, it marks me as a friend and dragons are not allowed to hurt me"

I was confused, Dumbeldore should know this... He must have got another ceature in that I have not bonded with. "Anyways I should tell Cedric he would need all the help he can get" I smiled at my girl before kissing her goodbye leaving her with her friends in search for Cedric. I found him with a bunch of his friends the students of Hogwarts tried to be mean to me by making those badges and calling me names. But found it too hard since I basically in their word 'a too good of a person to judge and be mean too' it lasted a day or so before they binned all the badges and said their sorry to me.

"Hey Cedric! Can I talk to you for a sec it will be quick" I waved to him as he smiled, great guy I'm happy for him that my friend Cho like him great couple they would be "So what do you need Kai?" he smiled at me, returning the gesture I spoke " dragons or the first task for you" "For me? What about the others?" I chuckled "No for just you, the others will have dragon but not me... I have a bond with that race so can't hurt me" he nodded and walked back to his friends. Happy on telling him the information I walked off to the lake to think of what I could be up against.

**First Task Day**

All of us champions was getting inside the tent, getting ready for whatever could they give at us. Fleur was nervously pacing about back and fro, making me quite dizzy watching her. Cedric was busy playing with his hands and Victor stood still looking at the flap of the tent, I was sitting down Rita thinking what I was facing and pulled Fleur into my lap to stop her from making too dizzy "Stop that love your making me dizzy" I whispered to her, wrapping my arms around her waist to calm her down, she relaxed in my arms. When a flash of light appeared and the voice of Rita Seeker was heard "Oh how daring! Oh the Hogwarts fourth champion with the other female champion!" the camera again flashed in my face as I hissed at him.

"Get out of here, only champions and teachers are allowed in here" I snarled at her baring my fangs, she seem to shrink back as the teachers came in she disappeared "Great more stupid stories about me and you" I pouted to Fleur, she giggled at me "Letz them thin' wha' they want then we know the trut'" giving me a peck on the lips before pulling us to the teachers and judges. "Ah great you are all here, I want you all to pick out a number from this bag" Mr. Fudge said holding out the bag.

We all pulled a wooden square with a number engraved into it out and it went in order Cedric, Victor, Fleur and finally me "Great! Now chose from this bag, but not you Kai" I nodded and watched the others pull out mini dragons, cooing at the one in Fleur's hand which was the Welsh Green Dragon "Ok Kai draw from this bag please" nodding I slipped my hand in and felt that something hopped into my hand. Cupping it, I pulled it out and saw... A succubus, dark skin long arrow head tail, bat wings and horns, she seems to coo at me and purr.

'Oh shit a succubus of all things to have to fight, the basically can counter any spells and this one is going to send first years into early puberty... Fuck I hope I get through this and not get killed by this or Fleur' I thought to myself. As Fleur glared at the mini succubus that cling onto me not wanting to let go, I sat down with Fleur, kissing her on the cheek to insure her that I'm hers "Love please don't be mad at me" I looked at her as one of the mini dragons sat on my head " I am not mad at yo' but at tha' in yo'r han' we veela don't get well with succubus" sighing at her I kissed her full on the lips "I am yours and yours only love, if the succubus does something to me I am sorry I will make it up to you I promise" I kissed her on the lip again as it was her turn to go " good luck love, be safe and come back to me" I waved to her as she went out the flap.

I watched carefully as she gracefully made the dragon sleep, smart girl dragons' scales bounce off all powerful spells when on the dragon. As the dragon curled up Fleur picked up the golden egg and walked back toward the tent... But the dragon snorted fire at her in its sleep setting her coat on fire 'poor coat fire is attracted to you' remembering the first time I got with Fleur I set her coat on fire as well. She rushed into the tent and I casted the same spell on the edge of her coat, chuckling "We got to stop meeting like this Fleur, you catch on fire I put it out then we kiss its unfair on your coat" I kissed her just to make that point. She blushed at me and hit my arm playfully "hush yo' itz yo'r turn now good luck my cherie" smiling I kissed her again "Thanks love I be needing it" well here goes nothing...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Neko-chan: hells yeah! Here is the next chapter that I have made and I would like to thanks Zelda's hero for reviewing all my chapters so far! Oh if you like left 4 dead go check my new fanfic!

I do not own harry potter... If I did I would make Fleur with Ginny or another girl.

**No bad girl! Down girl! And stay down!**

**Kai's pov**

As it was my turn to go in the arena, I tried to calm myself by taking a deep breath in and then exhaling it. I glanced at the man that was standing at the flap of the tent, and gave him a small and quick smile which he returned he looked familiar ginger hair looked like a Wesley to me 'This could be Percy if I remember from what Ginny has told me… the one that worked with dragons' I thought to myself. He tapped my shoulder and signalled me to go outside into the arena I nodded at him, taking one last deep breath and glanced at Fleur who blew me a good luck kiss and when out.

As I got to the other side of the flap, I saw the arena that was for the dragons was changed to less rocky arena, with cracks of lava leaking out the ground, the air was damp from the heat, I hissed at the heat and felt the sweat started to come, 'Seems like they made the succubus right home… in hell'. I looked at the north end of the arena and there was a nest not made out of sticks and stuff like that but of jewels, gold and other priceless items on top of a hill where it kept out of the way of the heat... I zoned into the golden egg that was nestled right in the middle of nest sitting on top of everything else.

After I scanned the scene that I was going to battle in, I took one step forward closer into the arena, and I felt a chill go down my back turning around there I saw her the succubus that I was meant to fight... She was tall about 6 ft 2 I would say, she had pale purple skin, there was a long black thin tail with an arrowhead at the end sticking out from behind her casually swinging in a beat that she made to herself, large leathery black bat wings were on her slender back they folded neatly behind her and small devil horns that pointed upwards. She wore a tight dark purple close to black corset that was really tight making her double D breast pop out and boys drool over them, her legs went for miles down with a pair of short shorts slapped on leaving a long of skin exposed including her stomach. Her eyes were a deep luscious blood red colour and her hair was forest green and long that stopped about near her hips.

'Oh shit... Don't look at her boobs' I thought, but couldn't help when my eyes wondered down her body slender and perfect body, till the succubus giggled at me causing my head snapped up. Backing away from her, to get a some distance between us '_Never trust a succubus you understand'_ those are some of the advice that I kept from my father… I might hate his guts but I take his words in "Mm, you smell good darling~" The succubus started walked towards me, swaying her hips as she went and then leaned in and taking the scent of me even more in, I flinched away hissing at her and she giggles at me. 'What the hell do I do? Succubi can backfire nearly all spells that was taught here!' while I was busy rattling my brain for ideas, I didn't notice the cool hand on my cheek till it was too late.

"What's your name darling? Mine is Nightshade but you can call me Mimi~" I gulped at her and looked at her hand 'Aww shit this is bad succubi's don't give people their names unless they want them to be their master' I glared at her and slapped her hand away and run around a large rock taking a breather. 'Think Kai think! Your better then this you can defeat her' 'yeah and then we will own her' I growled at the voice in my head 'Shut up Okami go back to your corner!' I barked at her in my head, shaking my head I had no time with fighting with myself so I pulled out my wand and silently I casted a levitation spell on the rock that I was hiding behind and threw it forward, causing it to crash into the ground, creating dust around me and the shattered rocks.

I coughed and waved my hands about to help the dust settle down I tried to look about to try and spot that succubus... As much as I wanted to do this fast I didn't want to hurt her, a lot maybe stun but if it came to it I would have to. I looked about and saw nothing but I kept my ears scanning around for any sound that was unusual, till I heard wings flapping. Whipping my head over to looking up and I saw her hovering just above me smirking, growling at her "Oh my how feisty little girl you are! I do like it... I can't wait to taste you" Mimi whispered while licking her lips and charged forward striking her sharp claws at me.

I ducked away from her claws and I got underneath her, I kicked her in the side sending her into a large rock and the ground shook lightly from the impact. "Sorry but I'm not your dinner and my name is Kai" I spoke to her; slowly I walked over to the nest till I heard a loud cracking from the rock and it exploded with Mimi standing in the middle, shards of rock rained down on her. "What a feisty girl! And Kai what a good name" she said in glee and she flew quickly toward me raising her claws at me slashing my cheek I hissed at the cut and watched her lick my blood slowly from her claw causing me to gulp "Oh how sweet! I bet your cum is more sweeter" I blushed at that comment and glared at her hissing making my tail stand up.

3rd pov

The crowd listen to what the succubus said to Kai, the girls blushed some snorted in disgust and the main part of the males had nosebleeds or a boner from their own images that they pictured from those words... But in the champion tent Fleur was boiling in anger from what she heard, and was held back by Cedric from jumping in the arena 'How dare her! Kai is mine!' she growled, with her eyes darken as she struggled in Cedric's grip and as he looked around for help to hold the enraged Veela. "Fleur stop it you will get Kai dismissed if you jump in she will be fine!" he shouted. Back in the arena Kai was still blushing and hissing at Mimi, while she walked up to her.

"No bad girl! Leave me alone!" Kai shouted at the succubus as she stepped back trying to get away from the succubus, before she turned away she casted a water spell on the ground on the lava that was in front of her causing a jet of steam in between them when she ran into the steam hiding herself from Mimi's sight. Mimi hissed at the hot water that hit her when she stopped in front of the jet of steam. She flapped her wings to clear the air so she could see where Kai was. She looked about seeing no Kai and heard the crowd gasped and pointed up in the sky, looking up she saw Kai with dragon like wings green in colour with bits of blood on them her cat tail changed into a scaly and spiked tail with a double headed axe at the end. "Now two can play at your game" Kai's voice changed into more of a rough hissing voice, her tongue darted out as a forked one licking her lips showing off the razor sharp teeth and her eye changed to reptile eyes yellow and slit, flapping her wings.

Mimi smirked at the newly changed Kai and took off to the skies as well "My you look so handsome with those wings I love to be wrapped around them" she purred at Kai gliding around her in circles then pausing in front of her. Kai growled at her, pulling out her wand she stared to cast a spell in the mother language of the world "Me de procellis et percutiam mea hostibus descendit!" Clouds started to darken and the storms started to brew as she pointed her wand at Mimi her to be confused till the lightning nearly hit her, "Shit I missed!" Kai hissed out as she watched Mimi moved out the way, closing her eyes to relax she pointed her wand again but this time she hits her mark.

Mimi screamed as the lightning hit her wing, but she struggled to stay in the air with her newly injured wing she looked at her wing, it was burnt and bleeding but there was no bone showing, she glared at Kai "Look what you did to it! To my wing!" She hissed at Kai and charged in rage at her claws out hitting her across the chest ripping away the clothes and wrapping that she had, as the fabric flew off from Kai they showed off her pale white breasts that she was hiding under there and they were surprisingly big . "Ow bad girl" Kai said as she glided back holding her chest and leaned forward as the blood started to drip down and through her fingers.

In a flash Kai screamed out "Mutare sanguinem sancte ad desiderium meum figura et FRUSTUM!" and threw her blood stained hand forward in a slashing movement, causing dagger like shapes made out of blood to shoot out from her hand. They hit the mark knocking the surprised Mimi out of the sky and crashing into the ground. "Down girl" she whispered as she dived down after her. The succubus landed down straight down causing a large crash creating a large crater which caused the stadium to shake from the impact. When Kai hovered above the crater clearing some dust around her as she landed, she stared at the centre of the crater and saw the succubus limp form in the middle covered in cuts, gashes and bruises, she coughed up some blood and gagged on it whimpering from the pain, 'sounds like I broke a few bones I hope its not the wings' Kai tried to ignored her and grabbed the egg that was on top of the treasure pile. The crowd went wild when she touched the egg, standing up shouting, cheering her on she smiled at the crowd and lifted the egg up high making the cheers louder for her.

She lowered the egg and kept it nestled in her arm as she walked back to the tent when she walked passed Mimi, she slowly looked at her in pain whimpering away and then at the hunter that got her... He was ugly and smelt of lust, greed and just vile it stung her nose badly, glaring at him when she saw him smirk at Mimi licking his lips. She paused and went back to the injured succubus who cowered Kai, trying to back away from her holding her arm that was bleeding "P-please do-don't hurt me" she ignored her and knee down to her picking her up, "I'm going to set you free your... Master is that guy since he 'tricked' you into defeat so I'm going win you then free you if you want it" she whispered to her and a walked into the tent.

Kai's pov

As I slowly shifted by to my normal form using my untrained Metamorphing skills I felt my body pulling back the wings into my body hissing lightly at the pain I carried on walking, my whole body stung from the slow change, my teeth started to change back, some falling out and new ones growing in straight away groaning I ran my tongue over my new teeth still tingling at the fact that new teeth have just grown in. I walked towards the nurse area and spat out some teeth that were in my mouth… I spat too hard and one of the teeth ripped through a wooden pillar.

I was planning to free Mimi since her master as he was just vile, she must of got tricked into his way since succubi's were smart really smart... "Kai why ar' yu doin' with tha'?" I heard an angry yet angel like voice speak to me 'Oh shit how can I explain this to my girlfriend who hates succubi' I turned to Fleur and whispered to her "I promised that I would set her free" she raised an eyebrow at me as I walked over to the nursing area I sighed placing Mimi on a bed and had Apollo attend to her needs "Her... Master is vile I smelt lust off him and greed, he-he rapes her I can tell by the way he looks at her, but she can't do anything about it since she must obey to that bond." I clinched my fist and drew blood hissing away at the worse I could think that would happen to Mimi.

I felt my hand being lifted up and she kissed my knuckles "Okz I unde'stan' do wha' yuz need to do" I smiled at her, pulling her into a long kiss and rested my head against hers "I love you so much, I don't deserve you" she giggled and playfully hit my arm cuddling into me, till we heard rustling behind the curtain pulling them away we saw that Apollo was attending to Mimi's needs, Fleur hid her face in my shoulder blushing bright red as I watched with my mouth gapped opened as I saw Apollo in between Mimi's legs "OH GOD YES! MORE" I quickly pulled the curtain back and casted a silencing spell over them... Looking at Fleur blushing "I think we need to wait till they finished so I could talk to her" Fleur nodded and kissed Kai again and in return Kai kissed back, wrapping her arms around Fleur's waist lifting her up and hugging her tight.

Neko-chan: next chapter in a couple of weeks or more since my exam is staring soon and I need to make sure that it gets done. So yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apollo does not know where there is a line in something like this one.


	11. Chapter 11

neko-chan: I haven't updated this fanfic for along while I hope people haven't lost interest with it. I haven't lost interest in this just I had a lot of work for the college course I am on right now and I had and still have writer's block for this fanfic but I am slowly getting rid of it.

**Chapter 11: Down with the troll like man!  
><strong>

**3rd pov**

People were excited by the end of the first task finishing they when to congratulate the champions, most of the girls went to Krum to congrats him while the Hogwarts pupils congrats the Hufflepuff on his good thinking and how was the experience on what it felt like against a dragon. The only thing was that two of the champions were missing, people when looking for them but they weren't found anywhere. People really wanted to talk to Kai about the creature that they saw. Most really just wanted to know what it was, and half the guys wanted to know where they could find one themselves. The missing couple flew off on Sliver towards the forbidden forest to get some peace, for Kai to think of a way to help Mimi and Fleur... well she didn't trust the winged woman with her mate no matter what Kai said. So they gave their eggs to Apollo to drop off at their room and then she would come and catch up with them later. As they landed Kai jumped off first and helped to two girls off and then started to think of a plan on what to do.

**Kai's pov **  
>I made sure that I was away from the crowds that wanted to celebrate my win on the challenge. But that can later tonight, right now I need to make sure I had a plan to save Mimi, I would let her hide with Apollo the two seem to enjoying each other anyway. Pacing in a clearing with Fleur and Mimi in here helping me think of other plans that I could use, since her 'master' was busy he won't look for her till later in the night. "So we have a plan right, we need to wait till night and I have to challenge him to something for your contact and I know he can't turn it down." I spoke to them as I continued to pace about the clearing "Oui I understan' but pleas' stop pacing it's makin' me dizzy" I looked at Fleur and frowned at her, but stopped moving and sat down next to her sighing to myself. I didn't want to fail with this challenge. It was a matter of life and death.<p>

Shaking my head I was determined with what I need to do for Mimi and that was save her from that scum, I stood up and closed my eyes to rethink my plan through and nodded to myself about it 'screw the plan your just going to wing it in the end anyway Kai why think of a plan' I slammed the door in my mind that had Okami in it... she really needs to shut up with I'm trying to think, too bad she lives in my head. I looked over to the two, Fleur sitting on a rock looking at me, her beautiful blue eyes stared at me like it was looking through my soul, while Mimi was looking at her wing that was healed by Apollo flexing it in and out then she looked at me when she felt my stare. "Come on let's go see your soon to be former master Mimi, Fleur go back please I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong, plus don't you have a party to go too, everyone will be looking for you?" I looked at her, while she huffed at me clearly upset that she couldn't come with me, but I'm not placing her in danger I am not losing her. "Fine but I am not happ' about this, Kai yo better come and look for me tomorrow" she looked at me with her arms crossed, it was cute so I smiled at her and hugged her gently making sure that she knew that I wasn't happy as well for leaving her and kissed her on the lips lightly " I will make it up to you I promise you" I whispered to her and stepped back away from her, she sighed and walked off to hopefully her carriage most likely to be mobbed by her fellow students. When she disappeared from my view I turned to look at Mimi and nodded to her, she tensed when she was about to face the guy that happen been torturing her for Merlin knows how long.

Walking through the clearing for about a five minutes I was hit with the familiar foul smell of her 'master' I looking clearly now at the man, who I rather say that he was more troll then human. He was fat and covered in layers of thick hair, he smelt disturbing as well sweat, beer and it seemed like he haven't taken a bath for years, he had fat prudy arms and fingers which looked more like a sausage then anything else. Covering my nose, to try and not breathe in the smell that most likely is worse then a troll and I readied myself then walked up to the mini troll, that was sitting next to a cage counting the money in his hand "There you are wretch! You get back in your cage" He looked up from where he sat and pointed to the cage, getting a closer look at it, the thing was cramped there was no way that any winged creature that would be placed in there not get their wings damaged. So I placed myself in front of Mimi and stood in front of her protectively. "You're not taking her any where!" I growled at him as Mimi shrank behind me, while I glared at him and shown off my fangs for a bigger impact it seemed to work since, he visible gulped and took a step back."You can't scare me! I have a pact with that bitch over there so hand her over, now!" He shouted, his spit flew everywhere, some hitting my face making me wipe it away. "I know that why I challenge you, and you know that you can't back down that is part of the contract" I glared at him. He seem to shrink back when I said that "yes I do but you know that it's life and death! Are you willing to risk your life for something like that? A whore? " he countered back at me smug thinking I wouldn't do it. Oh how am I going to prove him wrong

Growling I nodded 'Why can't we just kill him? The contract will be a nulled anyway it would be quicker if you just killed him Kai' Okami had a point but I am not killing a man no matter what. I stared at him as I felt my eyes started to change into cat slits, it showed my anger was leaking out and a bit of Okami as well. "So what is the challenge?" I questioned him, and he grinned insanely "Oh it's simple see these goblets I'm going to fill them with some water and one will be filled with poison, there will only be two goblets and we drink them at the same time" I looked at him and glared "How would that be fair? You would know which one would have poison in it while I won't" he growled at me "Fine you can which the goblets around when they are placed on the table you happy!" I nodded at him and watched as he turned his back. "Please Kai, you don't have to do this, you can die" Mimi whimpered next to me, I looked back at her and smiled "Just trust me ok?" I looked at her as I saw him place the goblets on the table. 'Your going to wing it aren't you? I knew it!'

"You ready to die bitch" he smirked and looked at me while I just started moving the cups at a fast pace and he couldn't keep up with it, I saw him sweating and stared at the cups "No but are you?" I looked at him straight in the eyes "You trying to fool me I know exactly where the poison is!" he gave me his 'best poker' face and I bested him and looked stare at him and made my eyes flash, watching him stumble in surprise and fear "If you are so sure then pick it" He looked at me and then grabbed the cup to the left then placed it down. I heard Okami laugh in my head ' It doesn't matter what he chooses he will die either way' she quietly chuckled in head. "You want to trick me don't you... you know that I would pick the left cup so I really choose this cup" he placed the cup back down and picked up the other cup. I sighed and picked up the one that was left " 1... 2... 3" We both drank the cups and he stood up looking smug "You fool! I swallowed the antidote to the poison before drinking since I placed poison in both those cups! You fool..." He couldn't finish his taunting as he fell on the floor weakened "But.. how?" he grunted looking up at me as I was completely fine, I raised an eyebrow at him and dusted myself off "You think I couldn't handle the poison that you gave me? I knew you were a cheater you fat troll so I slipped some of my own poison into the drinks when switching them around... You really think you could outdo a demon? I was trained as a child to handle poison being force fed it till it would do nothing to me at all"

"You... whore you cheated" I looked at him and simply turned away "No I didn't it's life and look at that yours is up, since your the one dying and guess what? no one will come and look for you... you are in the forbidden forest after all, you took your pay and walked away before you checked on Mimi. No one will look for you but some creatures that want a snack, but I doubt it with the smell you give off" I looked at the steel cage... I needed to get rid of it before anything finds it, so I created molten hot flames in my hands and threw it at the cage, while using a shield spell to help control the explosion that I created. When the steel was nothing but melted iron from a few hits I flicked my wand at them making the pieces disappear. Checking the area to make sure it was clear I walked out with Mimi in toll, she following in shock and awe.

Just as I was at the edge of the forest, I turned around just as I got tackled by Mimi she was sobbing into my shoulder repeating herself thanking me over and over again, I guess she suffered more then I thought she did with that slime. Unfortunately I didn't know what to do with a crying girl, so all I could think of was to stoke her head softly cooing her to stop her from crying and to calm her down, just like what mother use to do for me with I was upset. "Wait... I need to create the contract with you" she looked at me, with her tear-stained face and blood shoot eyes which distracted me when she was closing in for the sealing kiss, But luckily I snapped out of it in time to I throw my hands to her mouth stopping her. "I will not be nor do I want to be your master, I said I will set you free and I stuck to my word so please go where you want to be." she looked at me and shook her head not wanting to leave, sighing I scratched my head in what to do I saw glowing eyes from the forest which I could tell it was Apollo, her eyes shown sadness in them so I gestured her towards us "You can make a contract with Apollo, I saw the way you two looked at each other and I know you want to be with her. She will look after you" I smiled at her, when once again she looked at me in shock. While Apollo just lunged for her and sealed her with a kiss. 'well that's something I like and don't mind' I rolled my eyes at Okami and blocked her out again along with her perverted thoughts.

As I smiled I sense the contract about to start and they were knocked onto the floor. As magic circle with runes appeared spinning under them black magic runes started to twist their way around them and light shone bright purple from beneath them. The light was so bright I had to shield my eyes, from the harsh light that was coming at me which caused me to close my eyes as well. I moved my arm and saw the light dying down, and watched as the runes started to attach themselves to the two girls. On Mimi's neck and wrists while they attached to Apollo's left arm, Mimi's name was now on Apollo and Apollo's name was on Mimi's neck while black chains were on her wrists that looped all the way around it. I smiled at the two newly formed couple as they basked in the afterglow of the bond they just created, making me think back to the one I love back so standing up I moved out to give them privacy and headed my way back to the castle that I called home and to think of what that damn egg is to do with the next task something tells me I'm going to regret entering this damn competition...

Neko-chan: Right I hope you people enjoyed this chapter is has been too long since I have updated this story I am soo sorry that it has been that long I just was stuck on this for so long and I didn't know what to do for it. Please forgive me, I will try and get the next chapter written sometime quicker then this!


	12. Author Notes

Hello everyone!

I am just telling everyone that I am rewriting this story and what ever ones that I am posting this author notes on, I have not given up on any of my stories! The main reason that I am rewriting my stories since when I read them to refresh my memory, I cringe at my stupid mistakes with spelling and grammar. So a nice rewrite would be a lot better. So I will be either deleting the old one once it has caught up or I will be just posting it as a rewrite.

Thanks for your guys ongoing support and patients with me, I hope the new rewrite will be much better and much better to read since I know I have improved on my writing skills.


End file.
